Help Me Remember
by xxlovely
Summary: They hate each other. But one day hatred causes an accident which changes everything. She can’t remember a thing, and it’s his entire fault. He makes it his mission to fill her in on the past 17 years of her life, will the hatred remain, will love blossom
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely people, I'm here with a new fic, it's been floating around in my head for absolutely ages and know I've finally got the motivation to post it! I'd love for you to review with your opinions! Its not the usual thing i write, which is love triangles but hey theres a first for everything**

**Plus check out my other fics 'inevitable?' which is now completely, with nearly 500 reviews, trust me that shocked me. And the newly posted sequel 'Too Good to be true?'**

**If you want me to check out any of your fics, just leave me a review and i'll have a read at them, i love supporting other writers, so i will also be having chapter dedications throughout the fic.**

* * *

Full summary:

They hated one another, have done since they were in 2nd grade, but what seemed harmless name calling escalates into a violent outburst leaving Mitchie in a heap on the floor. Can the hatred be put aside when she wakes up, not rembering or knowing a bloody thing about her life? The guilt gets too much as Shane makes it his personal mission to piece the last 17 years off her life together for her. Will the hate still be there? Will love bloom, but most importantly will she remember?

-

Hate's a strong word.

A word not to be said lightly.

A word to be said in only the most serious of cases, for instance; I hate broccoli, I hate poverty, I hate racism....I hate Mitchie Torres.

Surely I can only dislike her greatly? There's no way I can share such a vile feeling towards a human being?

Yes I can, I hate her.

Ever since 2nd grade, we've made it our main priority in life to make the other person's life as uncomfortable and awkward as possible, and why? Because she pulled down my underwear in front of the whole class, after I had...had an accident. She just stood there with a goofy smile spread across her six year old face and laughed. And even to this day the odd 'pee pee pants' is called in my direction

Petty I know, but as time progressed, hating each other became second nature, every little detail about her made my skin literally crawl, my blood boil, my hands to ball into a fist. I would have forgiven her, i knew i would have, but she never apologised to me, she just kept taunting and taunting me, making it near enough impossible for me to act civil towards her.

I lock the driver's side of my new SUV, before briskly making my way into school, pushing past the numerous groups of people, in no mood to be polite. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't a bully, I didn't find it entertaining making the lives of others miserable, I was a friendly guy, I had my friends. I just had an enemy as well.

Ah, Speak of the Devil.

I look towards the end of the corridor, littered floor to ceiling with lockers, noticing that same petite, brown haired girl slumped against a locker grinning smugly at me.

I lift my chin up, taking a deep breath, rise above it Shane, push aside the urge to punch that pretty face of hers.

"Morning pee pee" she chimed, waving at me pathetically with her left hand.

I stopped dead in my tracks, facing her, my face plastered with a bored look , not wanting to give her the satisfaction that her words still hurt me.

"Oh Mitchie, you really need to get some new material, it's getting a little old, say 11 years."

"It's still funny. I mean every time I say it, it makes me want to piss myself" She paused "Oh wait, that's your job"

She looked triumphant as I narrowed my eyes at her, who the hell does she think she is?! It's universally known that Mitchie Torres is one of the nicest girls in school, whiter than white, top grades and wouldn't even hurt a fly.

What a load of fucking bull.

No one believed me when I explained our...interesting relationship...I was even called delusional. Me? Delusional? I think they're the delusional ones.

I inhaled a sharp breath, before pushing past her lightly, continuing my journey towards homeroom.

Ha, she lost.

Shane 1 Mitchie 0.

-

* * *

School is a bore, who ever invented it, should be shot. When in my adult life will I need to know the formula to correctly work out some geometry...never that's when. I stuffed my algebra book into my bag, seriously unimpressed at how slowly the day seemed to be going. Yet I suppose it was only to be expected, after all it is the last day before summer.

That's right, no school for 7 long weeks, that means 49 days without having to see her face.

Heaven.

I made my way to my locker, exchanging my books over and checking my phone for any recent messages from Nate or Jason- my two closest friends and also band mates, if you could call jamming in your basment being part of a band that is.

"OI GREY" my head jolted to attention from my locker as I heard my name being called, I turned around sharply to be faced with 4 of the schools most well known jocks

"Yeah?"

"We've heard that you've been making Mitchie Torres' life a misery" one of the guys edged closer to me, his hot and admittedly rancid breath, hitting my skin

"Yeah shes freakin hot" another one exclaimed in the background

"What?"i replied, genuinely confused, but then the realisatuion hit me, like a tonne of bricks.

Oh great, she's gone and fucking played the victim card.

He narrowed his eyes at me "If we _ever_ hear that you've so much as talked to her, we'll make sure you can't walk for a very long time, got it?"

I nodded, not wanting to get into an argument which I knew I wouldn't win. The jocks weren't to be messed with, sure they had the combined intelligence of an ant, but they had the strength of about twenty body builders, and I'd like to stay in one piece, thanks

"Good, glad we got that sorted out, let's go guys"

They backed off leaving me standing in the middle of a crowded corridor, numerous people whispering and gossiping about the scene they had just witnessed, muttering several incoherent curses under their breath.

Fourth period went painstakingly slow as I sat through an agonisingly painful hour of British History, the topic of my apparently bullying still hot on the lips of several pupils. Just great. I was a bully. And not just that. I bully girls. Now that takes a special kind of man.

I marched up to her lunch table, fire burning in my eyes, saying that I was pissed off, was a complete understatement.

I grabbed her arm, pulling her from her chair with a confused and shocked expression on her face

"What the hell are you doing Shane?" she put on her best 'fake' voice, not wanting her friends to know just how conniving she actually was

"We need to talk, now." My tone was blunt as I continued to pull her away from her lunch and down the corridor

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Somewhere where we can talk." I stated the obvious before, taking her up a flight of stairs leading on to the unsheltered gardens on the first floor.

"What the fuck is your problem Mitchie? I mean honestly why the fuck did you go crying to some bunch of jocks saying that I bully you?" my voice was raised, yet still out of ear shot from anyone besides us.

She scoffed "Oh give it a rest Shane, you sound like a baby"

I edged nearer her, causing her to retreat her steps slightly "Why do it? Why do you hate me so fucking much that you want to see me being beaten to a pulp. Do you really hate me that much?"

I waited for an answer yet nothing.

"What's that now Mitchie? Cat got your tongue? I'm gunna tell you something Torres, and you're not going to like it." I inhaled deeply "You're a bitch. You go around acting like you're miss perfect, playing the victim when it suits you, but behind closed doors you hold this personal vendetta over me for no godforsaken reason. If anything it should be me hating you after humiliating me, but you must get some kick out of annoying the shit out of me. You're two faced, and if you're not careful you're going to end up alone with absolutely no one because of no one's fault but your own."

I finished my speech as I caught my breath. Her expression softened, much to my surprise, before intensifying again, she grabbed me by the collar, taking one step back, her distance from the top stair, getting smaller

"Do you really mean that?" she said quietly, her tone vulnerable, something which I've never heard from her before.

I nodded boldly before, she let are left arm leave her collar, raising it into the air, hitting me flat out in the cheek.

Shit that hurt.

I automatically jolted back, pushing her away from me, my hands flying to my face as she struggled to keep balance. She let out a small squeal, causing my eyes to dart up to her.

The next few seconds seemed to play out in slow motion, as her petite figure fell backwards, arching further back, before her feet losing contact with the ground all together.

I lunged forward, trying to grab her arm in the desperate attempt to stop her from falling, but it was too late. I was forced to endure the longest 10 seconds of my life, watching her helplessly fall down stair after stair before her head came into contact with the cold marble floor with a loud thud.

My heart rate became erratic, as the urge to vomit overwhelmed me. I took three cautious steps forward, now peering down the stair case, seeing her lying in a tangled heap, eyes closed, still.

Oh my fucking god.

What have I done?

* * *

**So there you go , that's the first chapter, please tell me what you think, haaa! What will happen when she wakes up, will she wake up? Does Shane even feel sorry for what he has done?**

**You'll have to review to find out, I'd love 8 reviews before I assess whether or not I'm going to continue this**

**Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, 13 reviews and like 15 alerts, that's seriously amazing! I didnt think it would get that much interest! I'm happy you seem to like this idea. I read what I had posted and thought it was pretty shit, so I'm going to make this chapter better. Please keep reviewing; once again I need 8 before I post again.**

**Oh and to the readers of 'too good to be true' i haven't forgotten it, i just want to establish this fic first**

**sorry for the typo's i really need to get a BETA!**

* * *

My eyes widened as I began hyperventilating, what the hell had I done?

I raced down the stairs as fast as my legs could take me, diving down beside her. I scanned her face frantically searching for any sign of movement, but nothing.

I gently pushed back the hair covering her face, matted with blood, oh my god, she was bleeding. I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes as I checked her pulse, the slow beating indicating that this wasn't good.

I dug my hand in my pocket, pulling out my cell, before dialling 999 as fast as my fingers allowed. My hand was shaking violently as I raised the phone to my ear, telling the operator what had happened.

The bell went, signalling the end of lunch, shit.

I called Nate; we needed help, and fast.

"N-Nate" I managed to choke out, my breathing still erratic

"Yo Shane, where the hell were you at lunch, we had some banging ideas for the band?"

"Get the nurse"

"Why man?"

"Just get the nurse, please" I begged, my voice now dripping with desperation, tears now spilling freely down my cheek

"Where are you, what's happened?" his voice became serious

"The stairs by the outdoor gardens. It-t-s Mitchie."

My thumb hit the end call button as I returned my focus to her now pale face, she looked so fragile.

"I-I'm sorry" my breath got caught in my throat as the reality of what had happened hit me. My body began to jerk as I let the sobs pass my lips. How had it gotten to this?

Why had it gotten to this?

"I'm so sorry, I really am" I bowed my head, my fringe covering my eyes "I don't hate you"

I continued to sob as I heard footsteps approach us; I lifted my head slightly, peering through my fringe to see none other than Nate and the school nurse.

His eyes widened with shock and disbelief as he saw her lying on the ground

"What happened?!" Mrs Fitzgerald asked obviously alarmed.

"S-she fell. We had an argument and" I paused, pursing my eyes shut as tightly as possible "she fell"

Everything else was a blur until the paramedics arrived, my eyes never once leaving her face as they carefully lifted her on to a stretcher before placing a brace around her neck.

"Son, do you want to come in the ambulance with her, I'm sure she'd like her friend with her" I felt my stomach flip uneasily as those words exited the male paramedic's mouth, a friend? If she wanted a friend beside her it would be Caitlyn Gellar, but she's conveniently half way around the world on a 12 week cruise. Hell if she wanted a friend, she'd prefer anyone compared to me.

I nodded meekly, not wanting to leave her side until I knew she was okay. I brought myself to my feet, my legs shaking slightly under me as became lightheaded. I gripped onto the shoulder of Nate, trying my best to keep my balance

"She'll be okay dude" Nate reassured me, but I didn't believe it. In all honesty I don't think he believed it either.

I just wordlessly followed the paramedics out of the school, crowds of pupils staring at us wide eyed and opened mouth until the ambulance door was shut firmly behind us.

* * *

I paced the length of the waiting room over and over again, the wait was unbearable. My head was spinning, reliving every moment Mitchie and I had shared over the past 11 years, and it pained me to conclude that not one single moment was a happy one.

I had allowed myself to keep grip of the grudge for over a decade for what? Revenge? Well I got that didn't I?

Revenge is supposed to be sweet. But this isn't. Not even close.

Mitchie's parents had confronted me earlier, distraught but understanding towards what had happened. I repeated over and over again how I didn't mean for it to happen, that I would never dream of inflicting any intentional harm on their daughter, and they believed me. After all I didn't. I may dislike her greatly, but not to the extent where I wanted her to end up in ICU in a coma.

That's right, a coma.

I Shane Grey had put a seventeen year old girl into a coma, not knowing if she would ever wake up from it.

I glanced up at the clock, 9:48 pm, the waiting room silent besides my shallow breathing and the ticking of the clock on the wall.

I took a deep breath as I made my way into the corridor, standing opposite to where Mitchie was laying. I cautiously took a few steps forward; the only thing separating the two of us is a door and a glass panel. I bring my gaze from the floor to the door, mentally plucking up the courage to walk into the room.

My hand made contact with the cold metal handle as I slowly forced the door open, before shutting it behind me. I reluctantly brought my gaze to her fragile form, laying still, numerous wires and machines hooked up to her. I felt the breath get caught in my throat once more as my eyes rested on her face.

Her complexion a grey-white colour, her expression relaxed, but that wasn't what got me. It was the large gash down the side of her forehead, illuminated by a deep purple bruise.

I sat down in the vacant chair beside her, taking her small hand in mine "I'm sorry Mitchie, I really am. I should have never let it get to this, I should have just grown up and moved on, blaming the incident in second grade on the fact that we were young and didn't know what was right and what was wrong" I cleared my throat before continuing "I guess hating you was the easy option, easier than admitting that I was humiliated by you and jealous that I couldn't move on. I never wanted to admit it out loud but I think I've always been jealous of you. How easily you made friends, how you could get A+ without even trying, how carefree you come across"

My 'confession' was interrupted as a middle aged nurse entered the room, looking at me sympathetically "I'm afraid visiting hours are over now, but you're welcome to stay in the waiting room, or come back first thing in the morning"

"Okay" I breathed out before yawning, I'd go home in the morning, but for now I'm not going anywhere

-

* * *

Life was becoming unbearable, the guilt of what I had done, getting so much that I was no longer able to function, the most simplest of things becoming literally impossible. It had been three days since it had all happened, and I haven't had the balls to see anyone from school. At least I wasn't faced with seeing anyone for seven weeks, by then, hopefully, things might have blown over, not likely, but I can hope.

By now everyone knew what had happened, some peoples versions more exaggerated than others. Nate had told me that one of the most popular rumours was I pushed her down the stairs because she wouldn't go on a date with me, others had said that I had picked her up and chucked her down the flight of stairs because I was a lunatic. I don't know which one I preferred.

Either way I was hated by the majority of the student body along with myself.

I hated myself for what I had done, if I could I would swap with her, I really would.

In the space of the last few days I had been home once, for about half an hour, packing a large duffle bag of things I might need during my stay in the waiting room opposite her ICU ward. I vowed to myself that I would not leave her side until she woke, that I was profusely apologise until my vocal cords snapped, begging her for my forgiveness.

I found myself spending the majority of my day in her room, rearranging the several bouquets of flowers she had received and the endless amounts of 'get well' cards, anything to preoccupy my mind.

I had asked Mrs Torres basic facts about Mitchie, after reading on the internet that being surrounded by familiar things can potentially help bring coma patients back round.

I tried everything, her favourite films, TV programmes, band, but she remained unresponsive. It came as a shock to me how much we had in common whilst I was talking to Connie; our shared love in song writing and music as well as playing the guitar.

I took her hand, placing it palm up as I studied her smooth calloused fingers, before placing it back beside her.

I yawned, my lack of sleep all of a sudden overwhelming me as I leant forward, resting my head upon the side of her bed, my eyelids dropping automatically, lulling me into a state of unconsciousness.

-

I don't know how long I had been knocked out for until I heard rustling from besides me, my eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the bright light as I raised my head off of the bed. I automatically brought my eyes to her face as the rustling continued

"Mitchie" I breathed out in relief as I saw her sitting up, looking around her surroundings, after three days, 72 agonising hours, she was finally awake.

She raised an eyebrow, looking at me with a confused expression plastered across her face "Who are you?"

* * *

**Aw I feel sorry for Shane, don't you? Aw his emotional turmoil! Well she's awake, and she doesn't know who Shane is, good times. Keep on reviewing to find out what she actually remembers, if anything, and what Shane's gunna do about it.**

**Question: Honest opinion- what do you think of this fic so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I THINK I'VE HAD A CARDIAC ARREST. I cannot actually believe how popular this has become in the space of two chapters; I thought 13 reviews for the first chapter was incredible but 24 reviews for the second chapter! You actually had me on the floor! So as thanks I'm updating again!**

**So I'm at 37 reviews now...let's try and get me to 55 by the next time I review...that's 18...if not 50 **

**-Chapter dedications: to my f.f friend who's supported me a lot xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide (NOW COMPLETED!!!) and the sequel 'unexpected love' please give it a read, its full of drama and will keep you on the edge of your seat. DO IT! READ IT NOW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING LOL. AND SORRY FOR TYPO'S**

* * *

My eyes widened in disbelief, oh dear god.

"I said who are you?" she repeated, still actually completely clueless. Was this for real, or is this simply just another cruel joke she's playing on me?

"Oh c'mon Mitch, please" my tone pleading with her, I didn't want to continue this, and with my lack of sleep getting the better of me, I had a very low tolerance to her game playing

Her expression straightened out as she looked at me deadly serious "Please, who are you?"

"Are you actually telling me that you have no idea who I am?"

She nodded, adjusting herself within her bed so she was directly facing me, wincing from the obvious pain she was experiencing due to the accident "Should I know who you are?"

I deliberated, she actually knew nothing, do I tell her we're enemies, that I pushed her down the stairs, or do I use this as an opportunity to change things between us.

Before I could come to a decision the door slammed open revealing a doctor in his fifties beaming at the two of us

"Michelle! It's so good to have you awake! You gave us all quite a worry!" She looked at me before glancing back at the doctor, the doctor obviously noticing this "Michelle, I'm going to ask you a series of trivial questions and all I want you to do is answer the ones you know"

"Okay"

"What is your full name?"

"Michelle...err." she stumbled over her answer "err...I'm sorry I don't remember" She didn't even know her name?

The doctor nodded before scribbling numerous words on his clipboard "No worries, what year is it?"

"2..." she shook her head violently before letting out a frustrated groan "I don't know that either"

"Who is the president?"

I kept my lips pursed shut as the look of desperation on her face intensified "Look! I don't know, and I don't know why the hell I'm here. I don't know who either of you are so can you please just tell me what the fuck is going on" she breathed heavily after her little rant, who could blame her? I don't think I'd be too pleased if I couldn't answer the questions

"Miss Torres" he sat on the edge of her hospital bed, placing the clipboard beside him "After you're accident, we monitored your neurological activity, and by the answers to the questions you just gave to me, it's apparent that you are suffering from amnesia, the extent of it, it's hard to say at the moment without running more tests... do you remember anything"

I looked at her helplessly as she closed her eyes "No"

"Very well, I'll get you booked in for tests as soon as possible, but in the mean time I'm sure your friend Mr Grey will help start filling you in on those missing memories, you're lucky to have him, he hasn't left the hospital since the accident"

And with that the doctor got up and left, leaving Mitchie and I in an awkward atmosphere. If she really couldn't remember anything, I couldn't just tell her I was the reason, it could send her over the edge. I don't think I could live with myself if that happened.

I was going to make it up to her, some way; somehow I was going to fill her in on the last seventeen years of her life.

"So have you really been here since my 'accident' happened?" she asked curiously

I nodded "Yep, three long days"

She looked at me wide eyed "THREE DAYS? Are you telling me that I was practically dead to the world for three days?"

"I wouldn't say dead to the world...more comatose"

She let out a small laugh "So I take it your last name is Grey, can I put a first name to the face and surname?"

"Shane"

She extended her hand out as if it was the first time we had ever met each other, and I suppose in her current situation it was, I gladly accepted her hand shake and smiled "Michelle, nice to meet you"

"I prefer Mitchie" I stated "No one calls you by your first name"

She shrugged "Makes sense, I'm not a big fan on it either"

We got talking, conversation flowing surprisingly easily as she seemed to be more interested in me and my life than anything about hers. I obliged, not wanting to upset her or cause her to not want to talk to me, knowing that if that happened my potential plan might not work.

My eyes shot open as I glance at the clock, god is it that late already? I glanced over at her, she too beginning to drift off

"I'm gunna go let you get some sleep, but I'll be back in the morning" I said, raising myself of the seat

"No" she protested lightly "Can you at least stay with me till I'm asleep, I don't like hospitals, and I assume I didn't before...please"

"Okay" I lowered myself back in the chair, bringing my knees up to my chest as she turned onto her side, closing her eyes.

I hummed several melodies to myself as she continued to stir, either she was struggling to get to sleep or she was a restless sleeper.

-

* * *

I left the room once I knew she was asleep, trying to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake her, who knew you could get exhausted so quickly after sleeping for 3 days straight.

I close the door, my back facing who I thought was no one, that was until a voice spoke up

"Shane" I snapped around, startled by Ms Torres' presence

"Hi Ms Torres" I said meekly, still not knowing exactly where I stood with her

She let a small smile spread across her worn face, sure she looked amazing for her age, but the obvious turmoil she had been put through over the past few days have left their mark "Please Shane call me Connie"

I nodded "Okay"

She patted the vacant chair beside her, indicating that she wanted me to take a seat "You really feel bad for what's happened don't you?"

Her question didn't surprise me, I guess spending literally every available moment by her beside would suggest that I was feeling beyond guilty "Yeah I really do Ms Torres...I mean Connie, trust me if I could turn back time or switch places with her I really would, and now she can't remember anything, I just, I just hate myself for letting it get to this"

I bowed my head, not wanting her to see my face. She placed a hand on my shoulder

"Shane" her tone was soft " What's happened has happened, I can see that you obviously feel bad but this isn't your fault, from what you told me it was an argument which ended in an accident, I know my Mitchie, I know she can be a bit of a bitch when she wants to."

I remained silent, not quite knowing what to say to her, however much she was trying to cheer me up, it simply wasn't working

"I'm going to make it up to her" I raised my head, still avoiding eye contact with Connie "I'm going to fill her in on everything, jog her memory, whatever it takes, I'll do it, but I'll need your help"

I waited for a reply but after a few seconds of silence I let my gaze fall to Mitchie's mom, who was looking at me with an unreadable expression on her face "You'd really do that?" she asked in a mixture of disbelief and shock

"Of course"

"What do you want my help with?"

"First off, not to tell her what happened, I'll tell her in my own time, also I'm going to need to know everything; her first words, Christmas presents, family relationships, past relationships, you name it I need to know it. I'll rent out all her favourite films; buy all her favourite movies, read all her favourite books. Whatever it takes."

"Okay, well we better get started" she pulled out a notebook from her bag, along with a pen and started scribbling down trivial information about her family and Mitchie's interests, answering any questions I asked. After what seemed like hours she finally handed me the notebook which she had named 'the bible of Mitchie'. I had just less than seven weeks, seven weeks to bring back her memory.

Game on.

* * *

**I really love Shane even though it's all his fault, so there you go, we're getting into the story now, things will start to get more and more interesting, so keep reading an reviewing, the more reviews I get the quicker I'll post**

**I know you can get me to my goal! Prove me right my lovely readers, even if it's only one word!**

**ps. chapters will get longer i swear, normally i write 3000 word average , but atm its 2000 on this fic, only because im establishing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello there my lovely reader, its time for another chapter. I'd like to apologise for the not so frequent updates, I've just had the week from hell, basically to cut a long story short a really good friend of mine was involved in an accident, and it shook me up. He's better than he was but I've been spending most of my time in the hospital with him, how ironic, I'm writing about Mitchie being in hospital.**

**Also thanks so much for all your reviews; I can't believe how big a response it's had so far, let's just hope it reaches your expectations**

**-Chapter dedications: to my f.f friend who's supported me a lot xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide (NOW COMPLETED!!!) and the sequel 'unexpected love' please give it a read, its full of drama and will keep you on the edge of your seat. DO IT! READ IT NOW! or elseee.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock nor do I own the song I use in this chapter 'between you and I' by Every Avenue, it's like on constant repeat on my IPod.**

* * *

I opened my eyes cautiously as the sunlight streaming through my window threatened to blind me, I hated mornings, if I could destroy one thing it would be doubt about it.

I rolled of my bed, creating a loud thud on the floor as my body came in contact with the hard wooden floor

"Shit" I cursed out loud. I stretched out my arms as I got to my feet, dragging myself to my closet. What to wear, what to wear... ah ha! Clean jeans! I pulled the jeans off the hanger, throwing them back onto my bed as I yanked one of my drawers open, pulling out a semi-clean tee.

I reluctantly made my way to my adjoining bathroom as I took a speedy shower, throwing my clothes on to my still damp body. It was now just after ten and Mitchie was due to be discharged at midday. That's right, today is the day she can finally leave that building of false hope and security and return home to familiar surroundings.

I looked towards the corner of my room now occupied by a pile of DVDs, cd's and paper full of everything and anything anyone would need to know to become Mitchie Torres. For the past 48 hours I'd read everything her mom had told me, Google every holiday/ camp she had ever attended. Listened to the majority of her CD collection and flicked through every photo album of her I could lay my hands on. It was safe to say my mind was on Mitchie over load.

I made my way down the stairs, grabbing my keys off the kitchen counter along with an apple, before making my way to my SUV parked in the driveway; let's get this show on the road.

-

* * *

I knocked on the door quietly, not wanting to burst through unwanted.

"Come in" I heard her voice from the other side of the wall as I opened the door. I took in her appearance as I shut the door behind me. Her hair pulled back from her face into a high ponytail revealing the deep purple bruise running down the right side of her face. My breath got caught in my throat, and not for the reason you're thinking, but because I did that. All the bruises, cuts, gashes were all down to me.

She was wearing a pair of loose black swears along with a light blue hoodie as she collected her belongings and possessions, ready to leave the hospital

"Ready to face reality?" I asked

"If I knew what that was" she laughed before sitting down on the edge of my bed "So far all I know is, my name, you name and how to do 3 dimensional trigonometry"

I couldn't help but laugh, she couldn't remember anything about her life in the personal aspect, yet she remembered the most painful part of any teenager's life- algebra.

"Well that's all soon to change; we have a fun filled day ahead of us"

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow "Oh and what would that be exactly?"

"Brace yourself...its family tree day!"

Her expression fell "That's not fun! Can't we save that for a rainy day?"

"Err Mitchie" I pointed out the window, which was splattered in droplets "It is raining"

"Alright smartass let me rephrase that, can we do that some other time that sounds boring."

I let my mouth form an 'o' shape as I mocked hurt "But I spent all of last night creating a poster of your family"

And I had, between eating and getting distracted by the scrubs marathon on TV. What surprised me the most was how interesting a simple thing like a family tree could be, especially someone else's.

"Oh well, you'll get over it, can't we do something less strenuous like...let me watch all my favourite movies and watch listen to all the songs I apparently adore"

I threw my hands up in defeat "Okay, only because you're the amnesiac"

She grinned at me widely obviously satisfied that she had got her own way. Some things never change memory or no memory.

I was about to say something else when my ringtone went off.

_Would you believe me if I said I was sorry  
the question wasn't mean to hurt,  
it was just my fear of losing you.  
And now you're filling all the space that surrounds you  
I'll soon be tucked away underneath your bed  
where you gave yourself to me.  
Where I gave myself to you._

_Maybe it's all for the best,  
But I just don't see any good in this, no.  
Maybe we'll find something better  
but the lovers that leave us  
will always hold the place_

I dug my hand into my pocket, retrieving my phone, before glancing at the caller ID- Nate. I looked up at Mitchie who was now throwing the remainders of her belongings into her purple duffle bag.

"I'm going to have to take this, but I'll be back in a sec"

She smiled at me and nodded as I made my way out of her room and into the waiting room.

"Hi."

"Dude! Finally! I've been trying to get hold of you for the past 5 days, where the hell have you been man?" I rolled my eyes at Nate's over exaggeration, not like he could see anyway

"I'm fine Nate thanks for asking" I replied sarcastically

He sighed "Seriously Shane where have you been, me and Jason have been itching to get more songs done and we can't do that without the lyrical genius himself"

"I've just been really busy" and it was true, I have been really busy, preparing to piece someone's memory back together is tiring work.

"With what?"

"Things..."

"what things?" I could tell his curiosity was getting the better of him, it's not like I didn't want to tell him that I was trying to help Mitchie remember her life, it's just I didn't want him to react the way I knew he would.

"Nate-"

"No seriously Shane what's so important that you've literally disappeared of the face of the earth for the past 120 hours?"

I sighed in defeat "Look, I've been with Mitchie"

"Mitchie?" disbelief evident in his voice "You mean Mitchie Torres the girl who you chucked down a flight of stairs?The girl who you share a mutual hatred for? The girl who has made your love a living hell for the best part of 10 years?"

"The very same"

"Why the hell are you with her, surely she wants to rip your nuts of after what you've done to her?!"

"Ah, well..."

"Well what?"

"She, err, she doesn't quite remember"

"She doesn't remember?" Nate scoffed "But surely if she'd still hate the very sight of you even if she can't remember tumbling down to her near death"

"Nate, she doesn't remember anything"

"WHAT?!" he laughed "Oh my god, this is unbelievable, I mean really unbelievable. So let me guess you're taking it upon yourself to restore her memory as a way of helping you sleep at night?" I rolled my eyes, getting ever more annoyed at Nate's sarcastic perception of all of this.

"Yep, you got it in one"

"Whatever dude, good luck on your crusade, but remember when she does remember she's going to hate your guts. Hell, she's probably going to throw you down some stairs. So don't get too attached"

"What? I won't, I'm only helping her..."

"I'm just saying, I know you Shane, and I know you think this is the right thing to do, but I don't want to see you get hurt in the long run"

I wasn't catching on, how would I get hurt? Yet before I could ask for myself Nate continued "The thing is to you Mitchie Torres is nothing more than a bitch, but to any other male she's Mitchie Torres is the 'dream girl', I just don't want you to fall for the dream girl when the inevitable bitch is going to return"

Sure the amnesiac Mitchie was significanlty more tolerable and yeah, she had a wicked sense of humour which left me in fits of laughter, but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

I slumped back into the sofa of the waiting room as I ran my free hand through my hair "That won't happen Nate, promise"

"Whatever man, I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into...well I'm off, speak later dude"

And with that Nate hung up, leaving me with the dialling code.

Nate was wrong. I still dislike her greatly, even if she can't remember everything.

And Mitchie Torres the dream girl?

What a load of bull.

Ah stupid naive Shane.

* * *

**So there's another chapter done and dusted. So at the moment I have 56 reviews I would love to get it to 70 by the time I update, at the moment I'm so demotivated with everything that's happened so cheer me up with your lovely reviews!**

**Also the purpose of this chapter was... I don't know, well I do, but if I tell you then there's no point me writing the next few chapters haha. But all i can say is....LET THE DRAMA BEGIN!**

**BIT OF A SHIT CHAPTER, BUT OH WELL**

**QUESTION: HONEST OPINION, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS SO FAR, AND WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN? DO YOU WANT MORE NATE AND JASON?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm pretty much shocked at this fic! 74 reviews in 4 chapters! Do you know what if there was any chance of you guys getting me to 100 for the next chapter I might do a double chapter post, go on see if you can get me there, even if it's just a one worded review**

**It would seriously cheer me up. Thanks to everyone who has been concerned for my friend, he's doing fine now; he came out of hospital yesterday and is in a wheelchair for the next few weeks, he thinks it's hilarious because I'm now his personal slave/driver. Only he could find having a broken left leg and a broken right ankle hilarious.**

**sorry for typo's i wrote this in 40 minutes straight, which is crazy fast for me, and its nearly 11pm so i need sleep.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything in relation to camp rock, besides the dvd, which i borrowed off a friend and dont intend on returning**

* * *

We sat on the grass in my back yard with as much junk food as possible and my iPod dock and speaker. The temperature was too hot for my liking, but apparently Mitchie wanted a tan, and who was I to deny a girl the increased chance of getting skin cancer.

"Oh my god these are so good" Mitchie said, her mouth still full of Hershey chocolate kisses, rolling her eyes back in satisfaction. I couldn't help but laugh at her, remainders of the chocolate smeared around her mouth "You should really try one"

"I would, but you ate them all"

She blushed and shrugged "Ah well ya win some ya lose some."

I grabbed my iPod, scrolling through my playlists till I reached my 'Mitchie Playlist', letting the songs play on shuffle in the back ground. It had surprised me how similar our taste in music was but also how wide hers was as well, she literally loved anything. Rock, jazz, pop, you name it, it was on her itunes.

"Okay so we've established that you like pretty much every food under the sun which has a dangerous level of sugar, but now....drum roll please..." I repeatedly slapped the ground, in the attempts to create suspense "Its time to learn your fellow pupils"

I pulled out a folder full of photos from practically everyone in our year, and all I can say is...thank the lord for facebook. I had arranged everyone in friendship groups, named them and stated if they were in a class with her or not.

Yeah I know what you're thinking...do I spend any waking moment doing things that aren't related to restoring Mitchies absent memory? No, besides the odd call from Nate and Jason claiming that I'm practically a stranger to them now.

"Oh my god" she muttered before bursting out in hysterics "Lucy Snot! HA! What sort of loser would have that as a name?"

She looked towards me, expecting me to join her, yet my expression remained straight, a smile didn't even creep onto my lips

"What don't you think that's funny?"She asked again before her eyes widened dramatically "She's not your girlfriend is she? Oh shit sorry!" she apologised quickly.

Girlfriend? No. don't get me wrong, she's pretty and has killer legs but not my type in the slightest. I go for the sarcastic, funny, easy going sort, not the ones who spend hours upon hours making sure a hair isn't out of place

"No, Mitchie she's not, I don't have a girlfriend"

Her expression softened "Then what then? I don't get it"

I sighed "She's your best friend!"

Mitchies mouth formed an 'o' "She's snot is she? I mean 'not'" I nodded "Opps...Ah well she still has a funny assed name"

I flipped the page over on to the page full of 'fakes' the guys and girls who put on such a front physically and mentally I'd be surprised if they even knew who they really were. I had spent ages searching through their facebook's in the attempt to find decent and respectable photo's get I was unsuccessful, leaving me to use the drunken photos they were flaunting over the web.

"Let me guess, these are the 'I'm too cool for school' crew who spend their entire existence getting laid or smoking pot" she summarised

I clapped my hands in applause "got it in one"

"Oh he's pretty cute" she pointed to a shirtless and admittedly well built Ethan Jones, the guy every girl wants, but also the guy that no girl ever gets....you catching my drift. "Do you think when I remember a few more things, you could hook us up?"

I snorted out a laugh "Sorry Mitch but you're not his type" I stated matter of factly

She gasped "What the hell does that mean? Hey, I know I'm no supermodel, but I can knock a guy dead if I want to"

I cocked my head to the side, quickly evaluating her appearance; yeah she was pretty hot come to mention it... Err no...No she's not...sorry I was obviously having a mental moment.

"Unless you have a penis, he really wouldn't be interested"

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT ADONIS IS GAY?" she exclaimed, her voice raised.

"Who's gay?" I whipped my head around, seeing Nate and Jason standing metres away with an amused look upon their face

"Ethan Jones" I replied casually. Both of them walked towards us, sitting on the ground next to Mitchie

"Oh yeah...I remember the day he came out" Nate added "I think the majority of the girls cried...come to think of it, I think you were one of them" he looked at him as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Me?" disbelief was evident in her tone

"Yep" he looked towards me "Shane you're obviously not telling her the good things"

"What else is there?" she asked now alarmed. I gave Nate a warning look, indicating that if he was to mention anything about mine and Mitchie's relationship he would get a serious beating.

"Oh Mitchie, you're quite the heartbreaker"

"I'm a slut aren't I? Oh my god, I'm disgusted with myself" she hung her head low

"No you're not" Jason entered the conversation for the first time "He's only saying that because you dumped him"

"I dated Nate?" Opps, did I forget to mention that to anyone? They had dated for a few months about a year ago, even though he was fully aware that I hated Mitchie's guts, yet he thought it was hilarious seeing me squirm uncomfortably in my seat when she joined us at lunch practically every day, not to mention when she decided to invite herself to our band practices.

"For three beautiful months baby" Urgh, I know he's my best friend and everything but, what a sleaze.

"Why did I dump him?" she directed her question at me and Jason

"Because he's a sleaze" I replied

"Nah, you two just didn't work out" Jason clarified "It was a mutual thing"

She nodded satisfied with the answer "So tell me, I didn't date you two as well did I?"

Nate and Jason automatically burst out laughing as I narrowed my eyes at them, if looks could kill, they would be six foot under right about now.

She looked at me confused "Why what's so funny? God I hate being an amnesiac, I'm obviously missing out on some funny shit"

"No its just Shane and Jason" Nate said once his laughter had subsided

"What's so bad with them? I don't know Jason but I presume he's a pretty rad guy, and Shane's funny, nice and pretty easy on the eyes"

I blushed involuntarily as Nate burst out in hysterics again. Yeah because Mitchie dating someone she hates is bloody hilarious.

All three of us sat there patiently for the next 5 minutes until Nate had regained his composure and his face had returned to its original colour. "You quite finished?" I asked frustrated, I was annoyed that my day was now being ruined by Jason and the immature loser I call Nate. Not that I wanted Mitchie all to myself or anything...

"So do you really not remember anything?" Jason asked intrigued as he crossed his legs

"Pretty much, I mean there are some things I remember, and then Shane has filled me in on a bit, but it's just the trivial stuff that I want to remember."

"Like what?"

"Like the information which links one event to another like homecoming dance, I know I went, I know what dress I went in, but I don't know the conversation I had with my date in the limo, or if I was nervous or not...that sort of stuff. And it's not like I can even expect Shane, my parents or anyone to fill me in on it, because the only person who could is me."Our expressions fell as we all began to feel sorry for her, especially me. "But don't feel sorry for me, I'll remember, i know i will, it's just a matter of when"

She grinned widely "Now c'mon lets go watch a movie or something before i bum you out even more"

-

* * *

The four of us squished ourselves onto one sofa as we stuck on 'a lot like love' one of Mitchie's favourite chick flicks. Not the most preferred genre of movie for males, but hey that women in it is pretty hot.

I found myself pushed to the edge of the sofa as mitchie wormed her way between me and Jason, leaving Nate sandwiched between the arm rest and Jase, and by the expression on his face he wasn't too pleased about it. Why you ask? Two possible reasons; He still kind of has a thing for Mitchie would explain why he told me to back off on the phone the other day or the fact that whenever Jason watches a film he does a running commentary on it.

No joke, he won't shut up from opening to closing credits.

"So who is that?" she asked pointing to Ashton Kutcher

"Ashton Kutcher" I whispered

"Mmmm he is _fine_. I'd like to spread him on a slice of toast"

"Too bad, he's taken"

"Oh man, a hot young man shouldn't be imprisoned in a relationship; he should be playing the field...with me"

"He's married to some actress who is like 15 years older than him"

"Are you shitting me?" she turned her attention from the TV to me for the first time in the movie, the light from the television illuminating her face. She looked disappointed, i nodded "Lucky bitch" she muttered through gritted teeth before continuing to watch the movie.

I felt her snuggle up to me, resting her head on my shoulder, the scent of her vanilla shampoo wafting up to my nose as i turned my head slightly to see what was going on. I caught Nate raising an eyebrow out of the corner of my eye; as I turned my head further to meet his gaze with my own.

'What?' I mouthed towards him

'Remember, don't get too attached.'

I'm not. I think.

* * *

**So there you have it, another chapter, i liked this chapter for some reason, but i bet you all thought it was pretty shit. You know the saying 'calm before a storm' yeah that's what's happening now, woo i predict another 2 chapters before everything kicks off! Wooo!**

**Let's try and get me to 100 reviews, if you do I could probably write a massively long chapter to speed up the drama! I know 26 is a lot of reviews but go on, i know you love a challenge.**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Ah, omg, you actually did it, you actually got me to 100 reviews, I think I've gone into cardiac arrest, ironic seeming as I'm currently watching a hospital drama. So I'm actually shocked out of my brain as we speak. Especially 'njxo' who not only reviewed but reviewed 5 times to get me to 100, so this chapter is for you.**

**So anyway I hope this chapter is alright, next chapter is when things begin to get interesting, so hang in there. Please keep reading and reviewing, my target for next chapter 115!**

**disclaimer: i own a lot actually, but not camp rock, but a girl can dream. Oh and the song belongs to JB**

"Dude, another song!?!" Nate looked at me wide eyed, flicking through my notebook with great interest.

I shrugged and nodded, not seeing the big deal in all of this "This is the seventh song in the space of two weeks. It used to be a godforsaken miracle to get one out of you in a space of a month"

I just remained silent as he skimmed his eyes over the lined paper; sure, I guess I had been writing a hell of a lot more recently, I guess I've been inspired. By what? I don't know.

"What the hell man?!" my eyes shot up to him as he cried out in utter disbelief.... I inwardly sighed, now what?

"What?" is shot him a confused look

"This..." he pointed at the paper repeatedly "This is- its ...wow. How the hell did _you_ come up with something like this?"

"What do you mean someone like me?"

He shrugged and paced his room "It's just, this is pretty different from the stuff you usually write. Normally it's all doom and gloom. My life is shit, I might as well end it,that kind of stuff...but this, this has emotion..." he stopped mid sentence as a grin spread widely across his face, so wide it was almost unnatural

"Nate..." I said in a warning tone, I didn't like it when he was silent, and I didn't like it when he had some sort of creepy smile across his face.

He scoffed lightly "this is about someone" he shook the paper around in the air above his head.

What? No it wasn't...

I was about to say something in my defence before he interrupted again "And I know exactly who it is... a certain amnesiac."

I leapt to my feet as if someone had set me on fire "WHAT!?" I exclaimed "No!"

He put up a hand in front of me to silence me "Shane, come on, listen to the lyrics, you wrote them yourself after all"

_I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You've got me on my toes_

_I'm slippin? into the lava__  
__And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under__  
__Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?__  
__'Cause I'm burnin? up, burnin? up for you baby__  
__C'mon girl_

_I fell so fast__  
__Can't hold myself back__  
__High heels, red dress__  
__All by yourself, gotta catch my breath_

_I'm slippin? into the lava__  
__And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under__  
__Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?__  
__'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_Walk in the room all I can see is you__  
__Oh, you're starin' me down I know you feel it too_

_I'm slippin' into the lava__  
__And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under__  
__Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?__  
__'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_Slippin' into the lava__  
__And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under__  
__Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?__  
__'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_I'm slippin' into the lava__  
__And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under__  
__Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?__  
__?Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby__  
__Burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

"Not being funny Nate, but how does that have anything to do with Mitchie? Cos I really don't see it"

He let out a somewhat bitter laugh before throwing his head back in emphasis "Oh snap out of it Shane 'you go around like you know who I am, but you don't' well that's obvious isn't it, seeming as you still haven't told her that you're in fact her enemy...oh and how could we forget 'I'm slipping into the lava, and I'm try'na keep from going under'" he sat down and crossed his legs " now if I'm not mistaken that translates into 'I've got it bad for you, and I know I shouldn't... go on deny it,tell me its not true"

I stood in silence, my back to him, I stared out the window onto the view of his back yard, what was I supposed to say? I wanted to say something witty in reply to his stupid accusations but I couldn't. It was as if my body wouldn't let me.

I haven't got it bad for Mitchie, how the hell could I, its not like I find her attractive or spend all my time with her or thinking about her... okay so maybe I do, but its not because of that, I want her memory all, I swear.

"You can't even deny it! Shane I told you not to get too attached, this 'happy family' phase the two of you are going through is like a ticking time bomb, and take my word for it, when that bomb explodes, its going to be catastrophic."

Nate was over reacting, she might not react like that, she might understand... "Not necessarily..."

"Shane! You pushed her down a flight of fucking stairs; you've spent the past ten years of your life making her life hell and vice versa. How the hell is she going to react when she finds all that out? Because I'm really intrigued on how you're so optimistic about this! Which also makes me wonder why you haven't told her? You're making this worse!"

"ENOUGH." I shouted "Stop it, don't you think I realise that I haven't told her yet, don't you think I feel bad about this, just stop pestering me Nate and let me deal with this, please."

I grabbed my iphone off of his bed before making my way towards the door; I couldn't take his constant nagging any longer, besides I had plans anyway.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Mitchie" our gazes met as he rolled his eyes

"Whatever man, I've tried to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours but whatever...go to her, continue this ludicrous crusade of yours but when it all ends in tears don't expect me to be there and pick up the broken pieces of your heart."

I turned around not answering him; afraid that my now pent up anger would only result in a punch to his face. I made my way down the stairs and out of the door, slamming it with force behind me.

-

I stood impatiently at her door, rocking back and forth on my heels. I had never been impatient, never. But saying that there were a lot of things to do with my personality that have changed over the past two weeks of really getting to know Mitchie. I was more care free then I was before, I found myself in a better mood and admittedly my cursing had increased, but I solely blame that on Mitchie, her mouth is in the gutter.

I smile appeared on my face as the door opened to be greeted by none other than the amnesiac herself, either she had forgotten that I was supposed to come round or that she felt no need to make any effort in her appearance around me. I gave her a quick once over; her hair tied up in a messy bun, wearing a grey oversized hoodie and a pair of black shorts, and a pair of rectangular framed glasses resting on the bridge of her nose.

Mitchie wore glasses? Mmm, it suited her, it really did.

"Are you going to just stand there all day or are you actually going to come in?"

I snapped out of whatever day dream I was currently having "Err yeah, I'm coming" I followed her in, standing in the doorway not knowing quite where we were retreating too. Normally we would head to the back yard or the living room, but she was currently...walking up the stairs... Oh.

"What's wrong with you today Grey? Hurry up already"

I blinked a few times before heading up the stairs behind her, trying to keep my focus on the floor below me, yet the sight in front of me was far more tempting

"I swear down Grey, if you're staring at my ass..."

I shot my eyes down towards the floor, scared of what words might come out of her mouth, finishing that sentence. All i know is, that girl has one strong grip, and i dont fancy it pounding in my face.

I entered her room taking a few seconds to have a look around, you can tell a lot about a person by their room, even if that person can't tell a lot about herself. I found myself smiling as I noticed one sole wall plastered floor to ceiling with band posters, some of which are identical to the ones hanging in my room. Except for one...

"The Jonas Brothers...seriously Mitchie?"

She looked towards me before snatching a quick glance at the poster "I don't know, I think their pretty good from what I've heard...and that Joe is a hot piece of ass"

My eyes widened slightly as she just laughed, throwing herself back on a bean bag "What? He is, I mean wouldn't you want a slice of Joe if you could?"

"No! Mitchie are you trying to get me to confess that I'm gay or something, because if you really want to start talking about parts of Joe Jonas' anatomy I don't think I'm your guy...go ask Ethan"

"Mmm Joe Jonas' anatomy..."

"Mitchie!" I threw my hands to my hears, attempting to muffle out the sound of her voice "Stop, please"

She sank deeper into the bean bag "Okay Mr. I'm Too hetro for my own good...so tell me something, how did you and me become friends, we must have been pretty close? I mean no one else would stick to me like a leech trying to piece back my memory"

Shit. That caught me off guard. Shit, quick Shane think on your feet quickly...

C'mon Faster!

Okay we have three options:

One: tell her the truth

Two: talk about Joe Jonas' anatomy

Three: do something to get the subject of conversation to change

Option number three, you win!

I dramatically fell to the floor, rolling my eyes to the back of my head before closing them completely. Pretend fainting. Wow Shane, all time low, round of applause for you! Those drama lessons your mom enrolled you in really paid off!

I heard rustling as she darted off her bean bag to my side "Oh my God Shane are you okay?" she began to shake me lightly, her breath hot against my skin "Shane?" I tried to stay still as the proximity between us was causing an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Oh no" she muttered "What do I do, what do I do? Fuck this damn amnesia, what the hell do you do when someone dies on you? Fuck" she was freaking out on herself. Okay Shane time to end the game

I slowly began to stir, fluttering my eye lids open to see her face directly over mine, concern evident on her features, she relaxed letting out a huge sigh in relief "Oh thank god...are you okay?"

I nodded, sitting up right "Yeah I'm fine I must be a little dehydrated that's all"

Her expression softened "Is that all?! God I thought you had killed over on me"

I laughed "You have to try a whole lot harder if you're trying to get rid of me"

"And what thinks I won't go to extreme lengths to do that?"she raised an eyebrow, challenging me

"Because..." I pondered for a second "You think I'm irresistible and you know it"

She doubled over laughing "Oh you wish Grey"

Maybe I do...hold on no I don't!

I don't!!

Oh c'mon I don't, promise!

Maybe you won't notice my fingers being crossed behind my back.

**So there you have it another chapter done, I hope you guys like it, I'm really trying to think of ways to bring Jason into this story more, but I'm at a dead end. Anyway for all of those who requested me reading their fics, I will don't worry, I've just got to get some revision under my belt first lol!**

**So please review, 115 needed for next update. I'd go crazy for 120**

**QUESTION!!!! DO YOU WANT MITCHIE POV AS WELL?**

**SPOILER:**

**THE TRUTHS OUT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Urgh I feel so ill, so here I am in bed with my laptop when I should be at school. Once again just like to say thanks for all of you lovely people who have read and reviewed. I've had 114 reviews, 50 alerts, 23 favourites and over 2000 hits in the space of 6 chapters! Amazing. I can't thank you enough.**

**A/N: Also thanks to all of you who answered my question about Mitchie POV and I've decided to leave it just as Shane for the foreseeable future. To all of those who have asked me to read their fics, I will promise, seeming as I have the day off I may read them today **

**So here it is the big 'truth is out' chapter, 114 at the moment, 130 till I update.**

**disclaimer: i do not own camp rock, but the writers of camp rock wish they owned my stories lol(full of myself much! haaa) apologies for typo's**

**-

* * *

**

"I think I'm getting the hang of this whole remembering thing" Mitchie said as we exited the cinema.

I know what you're thinking. What has the cinema got to do with helping Mitchie retrieve her memory? Not a lot. It had been a month since the accident and it had surprised me just how much Mitchie has been able to take in from my endless tests, book making, trips, you name it we've done it. Yet the only thing she has remembered on her own without any aid from me whatsoever was random quotes from f.r.i.e.n.d.s, that's right, the sitcom.

_"Mitchie why the hell did you ring me at 6am for me to come over, what couldnt wait til i dont know...9am!" i stood at her door, half asleep, my hair still dishevelled from another restless nights sleep._

_"I remembered something!" my eyes widened, she remembered something? I smiled, as she continued grinning at me, obviously thrilled that she has finally rediscovered something_

_"Really?!" excitement evident in my voice "What?"_

_"Well you know that TV programme...friends?" i nodded, is that all, shes remembered a TV programme? Oh. "How you doinnnn?" she put on her best joey tribiani voice as i struggled to stiffle a laugh_

_"Is that what you remember? Joey Tribiani's famous chat up line?" she nodded enthusiastically "Anything else?"_

_"Nope" _

_thought as much, "So you made me drive all the way over here at..." i glanced at my phone "6:24am to tell me that you remember a TV programme"_

_she shurrged "Yep and to ask...How you doinnnnn?"_

But the thing that surprised me the most was how close we had become. If you had sad to me a couple of months ago that I would consider Mitchie Torres as a close friend I would probably double over and laugh in your face but now...well now I can safely say that she's one of my most trusted friends.

Too bad that I can't say the same about myself.

"And you've reached that conclusion because you remember you liked plain popcorn and that you previously had an undeniable hatred for any film that stars Owen Wilson"

She nodded proudly causing me to laugh slightly "Yep, he's just not that funny"

I gasped faking shock "What?! That guy's amazingggggggggggggggg"

She patted me on the shoulder "Whatever floats your boat"

I rolled my eyes as i glanced at my watch noticing it was a little before 8 "Where to next m'lady?" I put on my best British accent which admittedly came off more Indian.

"Wow Shane" she breathed "Just wow... did anyone tell you that you suck at accents where were you supposedly from because I've never heard of a country that has an accent where their inhabitants sound like Australian Indians."

"Oh shut up Torres" I stuck my tongue out at her "seeming as you insulted me, I get to pick where we're going"

"And where's that Mr sensitivity?"

"The park"

-

* * *

We walked through the near enough deserted park, the sun now setting behind the grey clouds that were looming in the distance.

She shivered, the cold air causing Goosebumps to appear on her skin, trust her to only wear a light sundress in the evening, Although I wasn't complaining, the teal sundress looked amazing on her. It was certainly a nice on the eyes.

I slipped off my leather jacket before slipping it over her shoulders "No Shane I'm fine, really"

I raised an eyebrow, not believing her "Really? And that's why you're shivering violently?

She rolled her eyes at me "Fine, I'm a little cold, but what about you?"

"Look can you stop trying to ruin my gentlemanly act of kindness"

She pouted "Oh but its so much fun"

It was my turn to roll my eyes, the one thing that got me the most about Mitchie was her sarcasm. It was like a love/hate thing, I hated it because she always managed to make me look like a complete ass, but then again I loved it because she kept me on my toes.

"I'm going to tell my mommy that you bully me" I laughed putting on my best child-like voice

"Well just wait until I tell the whole student body that you scream like a girl when watching horror movies" she looked satisfied as my expression fell

"You wouldn't." I warned, I was already considered a loser as it is, knowing that I have rather high pitched scream was not going to help matters.

She nodded " Oh but Mr Grey, I would"

"Do you really hate me that much?" I said sarcastically, sticking my bottom lip out slightly, showing her my best pout.

She stopped dead in her tracks as I watched as she opened her mouth, ready to reply to my comment closed it again,

"I-I-" she stopped mid sentence gasping slightly as if her breath had been caught in her throat. She raised her head which was currently focused on the ground, her eyes meeting mine before narrowing.

I grew immediately concerned as I noticed the blank expression across her face "Mitchie..." I said in a warning tone, cautious and concerned about her sudden silence. "Mitchie, what's wrong?" she backed away slightly. She shook her head violently as she took a few more steps away from me "Whatever it is Mitchie, tell me, I'll help" I strode towards her, not liking the sudden distance between us, but it wasn't until the next words left her mouth that I stopped.

"I-I remember" she breathed. I felt my heart abruptly stop in my chest as my head began to spin. Calm down Shane, it might not be what you think.

Stop being paranoid.

"Remember what?" I asked as casually and calmly as I could, hoping, praying she had remembered her childhood pets or something.

"You. It- it was you..." I felt tears begin to threaten the back of my eyes. I opened my mouth, desperately trying to speak, yet I couldn't. I couldn't form the words. Instead I stood completely still, the cool evening breeze throwing both our hair in different directions, my eyes never once leaving hers.

"I can't believe this" she exclaimed loudly "All of this was your fault...you,_ you_ pushed me!" I closed my eyes, preventing the now prominent tears from spilling down my cheeks. "Why?" she whispered, hurt evident in her voice.

I opened my eyes slowly to see she too was crying, a sight which practically destroyed me inside, and knowing that I was the cause just made me despise myself even more.

"I was going to tell you, I swear..." I started, my voice cracking with emotion several times. I was going to tell her, I was. I just needed to find the right moment... Oh god i' such a fuck up

She scoffed slightly at my statement

"When? It's been a freaking month since my 'accident'! You know I wondered why you had such an interest in helping me, but now it all makes sense. It was just your way of helping _you_ sleep better at night. God, it was all an act" she ran her hands through her hair, pulling it in frustration.

"No!" I protested desperately "No, everything you've seen over the past month is all me, I swear...you've got to believe me" I was practically pleading with her

"Believe you? Now?" she scoffed again "Please!Why the hell would i believe me just for you to feed me more of your verbal crap"

"I was going to tell you Mitchie, please, I never meant to hurt you"

"Will you just shut up! I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!" she threw her hands in the air "Stupid,little,naive Mitchie Toress thinking that Shane Grey could be a rareity. The nice guy, but instead you just turn out to be the most common sort, a complete assface .I can't believe I let myself begin to fall for you" she practically shouted before throwing her hands over her mouth.

My eyes sprung open wide.

What?

"What?" I asked softly, there was no way I just heard what she said correctly, my mind was obviously deceiving me. The wind caused her hair to whip around her cheeks as it began to rain, the soft droplets, bouncing off the ground.

She removed her hands from her mouth, letting them fall to her side "I thought that you liked me, that you were doing all of this because you cared. And I fell for your charade, and hard. You never once mentioned our relationship before the accident, and whenever I asked, you would change the subject or miraculously faint."

I momentarily closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened my eyes this would all have been some sort of dream.

I did care, I _do_ care, I care more than I want to. I wanted to vocalise everything, to defend my actions yet it would only make things worse. I had to tell her about what actually happened, about our past. I opened my mouth ready to explain yet I was cut off

"And then another possibility that ran through my head was that you were using me, that you were only in it for an easy pull. I mean after all you could tell me anything and I would have been putty in your hands. But you never tried it on, so I presumed that you weren't some sleaze...but this... god I feel so stupid!"

The rain began to fall harder, soaking us instantly as my t-shirt began to stick to my body, the mascara running freely down Mitchie's cheeks from a mixture of rain and tears.

"Mitchie, please , just let me explain..."

"No." she said bluntly, her voice more composed then it had been previously "You've had a month to explain. It's over Shane, whatever crusade you were on or whatever 'friendship' we supposedly had is over. Just do me a favour, if you even care about me in the slightest stay away, just stay out of my life."

And with that she turned on her heels sharply walking briskly away. "Mitchie, Mitchie Please!" I ran a few steps forward, shouting her name before stopping, watching helplessly as she disappeared from my sight "MITCHIE!"

Fuck my life.

My body began to jerk, not sure if it was due to the rain or the sobs escaping my lips, I had ruined everything.

Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I've just let the best thing that's happened to me, walk out of my life.

* * *

**There you go, did you like it? Or was it shit? I'm ill that's my excuse haha. Please tell me what you think, and review. It would mean a lot to me seeming as this a landmark in the story. Also to those who are reading too good to be true I will update it, I don't know when but it'll be in the next couple of days**

**OH PAY ATTENTION: YOU MAY WONDER WHY SHE SUDDENLY REMEMBERED..REMEMBER CHAPTER 1 'DO YOU REALLY HATE ME THAT MUCH?' THEN SHANE SAID IT JUST THEN WHICH TRIGGED HER MEMORY. Don't laugh, shit idea I know.**

**SPOILERS: MORE ARGUING, REALISATIONS AND TRUST NATE TO _TRY_ AND MAKE THINGS HUMOUROUS**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woah, I seriously don't know what to say, thirty-one reviews? Are you kidding me?! That certainly put a smile on my face. 145 reviews in 7 chapters, I still can't get over it. So I'm updating again, which I really shouldn't because I have a massive exam tomorrow and I know nothing, oh well! Who cares?**

**A/N to those who were like 'well surely she remembers that they hate each other' nah she doesn't. Lol, she's only remembered the accident, but trust me the drama isn't over.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own camp rock, but i own a lot of other things. Apologies for typo's**

**WOOO LONGEST CHAPTER YET LOL.**

-

* * *

I must have been standing on my own for a good ten minutes before sense was knocked back into me. I couldn't just let her run away, I had to talk to her, I had to explain. I ran as fast as my legs would take me across the familiar route to her house, the rain attempting to slow me down by soaking me more and more, it's safe to say that I would be suffering the effects of it in the morning.

As I got nearer and nearer to her house, I felt the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach return. It was a feeling that was becoming ever more frequent and I don't know why. Every time I was around, near or going to see Mitchie, this feeling would take over me, making me feel slightly dizzy, causing my palms to sweat. Weird.

I stopped at the end of her path, noticing neither or her parents cars were parked on the drive way, phew, one less obstacle, trust me if they were here right now, Mitchie's dad would be skinning me alive. And her mom?

Probably thinking of a way to cook me.

I took several deep breaths, mentally preparing myself for two things; getting a shitload of abuse from Mitchie or actually having to explain, which one was more likely? I don't know. I knocked on her door, waiting impatiently for her to open.

I felt my stomach flip as the door slowly opened revealing Mitchie who...how can I put it politely...looked like a complete wreck. It was a heart shattering sight; her hair was still damp, sticking against her face. Her eyes were the thing that got me the most; her mascara stained down her cheeks and her eyes puffy, outlined in red, telling me that she had been crying.

God I'm such an ass.

"Mitchie" I breathed out quietly as we locked eyes

"Don't you think you've said enough this evening?" she spat out, her expression hardening

"Please" I pleaded "Just let me explain how it happened"

She bit her lip momentarily before rolling her eyes "Funnily enough I don't fancy being told the gory details on how you tried to push me to my death"

"It wasn't like that I swear" I defended myself, the last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt her, even if I hated her at the time

"Just leave me alone Shane" she began to close the door when I stopped it with my hand

"Please" I begged one last time, I may be the biggest ass in the world right now, but I wasn't a quitter.

"Fuck. Off. Shane." And with that she threw my leather jacket which she was wearing earlier and slammed the door firmly shut in my face.

"I'm not going anywhere till you hear me out!" I shouted through the door. I got no answer.

I sighed as I walked to her front lawn positioning myself directly under her bedroom window, the light shining through. I sat myself down and pulled out my phone, still keeping my eyes locked on her window

_Mitchie I'm not leaving until you hear me out, please just let me explain _

I pressed send, anxiously awaiting a reply. Instead I saw her walk to her bedroom window, raise her middle ringer at me and abruptly close her curtains.

At least she wasn't ignoring my texts.

I continued sitting there, now coughing and sneezing, periodically calling out her name, not caring that it was getting late.

Even though mine and Mitchie's new found friendship had been based on one giant lie, I believed there was still something worth fighting for. I had enjoyed her company, it was refreshing to spend my time with someone other than Nate and Jason, as much as I loved those guys, they just didn't know how to hold a decent conversation.

Not only that but I had loved finding out about Mitchie's past, being intrigued by her family history or her pet peeves, the sort of things you can't find out just by looking at a person. It had totally changed my perception of her, we had a lot in common...so much, quite frankly it was scary.

I found myself unknowingly clutching tighter to my leather jacket, which still smelt like her... Britney spears' fantasy perfume, another trivial thing I had found out through spending time with her.

I glanced at the time on my Iphone, shit it was already 10, how the hell had I managed to sit in the freezing cold for two hours without catching hypothermia? I sighed and began to type again

_I'm literally begging you Mitchie, just let me explain to you our past. I was stupid for avoiding it. I can't stand you being mad at me, please- Shane x_

I was about to put my phone back in my pocket when it began to vibrate, Mitchie's name appearing across the screen, I opened the message

_Go home Shane. I need time. I'll let you know when I'm prepared to hear your verbal crap. If ever. - Mitchie._

I let out a frustrated groan, knowing I was going to make no progression tonight. I got to my feet, glancing up at her window one last time to see the curtain twitch slightly. She had been watching me, maybe she did still care. I slipped on my jacket, trying to protect myself from anymore rain and began the long walk home.

-

* * *

I walked through my door, a little after 11, to see the light still on in the kitchen that was weird; my parents were usually dead to the world by 10...

"Shane my main man where the hell have you been, didn't you realise we were going to come over at 9 to brainstorm? We've been sitting here for the past two hours with your mom talking about oriental food recipes" I looked up momentarily to see Nate and Jason looking at me with raised eyebrows. Shit i forgot that they were coming over.

I ignored them, throwing my jacket to the ground, muttering how much of a fucking idiot I was under my breath, whilst making my way to the fridge, grabbing a cold beer, not giving a shit whether or not I'd be getting a telling off by my dad in the morning

"Shane, you alright?" Jason piped up, that was the big difference between Nate and Jason. Jason was always 100% genuinely nice, unless he had a serious good reason to act differently, whereas Nate was like a closed book. He would use sarcasm as his defence mechanism, causing him to come across insensitive.

Once again I didn't reply; just silently wishing both of them would just leave. "Oh I know what's going on, its a lover's tiff"

"Nate leave it out" Jason scolded, nudging him in the shoulder as I just sat on the edge of the kitchen counter soaked from head to toe, shivering involuntarily whilst chugging down the beer.

"No, Aw Shaney-wanyey been knocked back by Miss Torres?" his patronising voice tipped me over the edge.

"Leave" I entered the conversation for the first time since walking in

"What?" Nate asked obviously confused, his tone returning back to normal

"Leave." I repeated, slamming my Iphone on the counter besides me before hopping off "I want you gone before I get back down stairs."

I stormed up the stairs, not listening to their objections, waiting for them to leave. I waited five minutes before I heard Nate complaining "God that dude is seriously PMS-ing" as he opened the front door.

"Leave him alone Nate, you ass."

click.

I let out a sigh of relief, finally I can wallow in myself pity alone. After I get some food that is.

-

* * *

I groaned as I heard my phone go off, who the hell was calling at...11:45 am, oh, I guess I had overslept. i felt around my bed for my phone, my eyes still shut, that was until the ringtone caught my attention

**_Now you're gone_**_  
I realize my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I've been waiting here by the phone with your pictures hanging on the wall_

_Is this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll be crazy now you're gone_

_There's an empty place in my heart  
It won't alarm me it will break apart  
It won't heal, it never fades away  
I'll be thinkin' 'bout you everyday_

Ha-de-fucking-ha.

There could only be one person who would; a) set my ringtone to that and b) find it funny... Nate. I cursed several times before deciding to pick it up

"What?" I spat out bluntly, not in the mood to talk to anyone, especially Nate

"Hello heartbreak kid, how are we on this glorious morning after the night before" I clenched my teeth as I heard his over exaggerated happy voice; he really knew how to push my buttons.

"Fuck off Nate"

"Little touchy are we?"

I took several deep breaths trying my best to calm the anger which was currently boiling up inside me "I said fuck off Nate, I'm not in the mood for your patronising 'words of wisdom' nor do I appreciate your hilarious attempt of personalising my ringtone"

"Oh c'mon Shane I was only kidding" he paused "I'm coming over"

"No"

"Well I am and there's nothing you can do about it"

"There is. I won't let you in"

He laughed lightly "Too bad I have a spare key, see you in 5"

I threw my head back on my pillow in frustration; all I wanted to do was wallow in my own self pity, alone. Was that really too much to ask.

I heard the front door creak open, knowing that it could only be the one and only Nate. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the throbbing head ache I was currently experiencing.

"Hello there sailor...woah, you look like shit" I opened my eyes, slowly bringing my gaze to meet his

"Thanks Nate" I mumbled

He raised an eyebrow, looking at me for an uncomfortably long time "Shit, this has really gotten to you hasn't it?" he sounded genuinely concerned.

I didn't answer; instead I just turned my focus back up to the ceiling. I felt the bed dip as he sat on the end "Dude, seriously, I've never seen you like this, not even when you found out Lindsay Lohan was a lesbian"

I rolled my eyes, trust Nate to try and bring a little humour to a bad situation, unsuccessfully. "What exactly happened?"

"She hates me" I managed to say

"Well I know that, Jason and I pretty much got that when you walked in last night screaming various profanities with a few 'she hates me'. What happened?"

"She remembered the fall" I sat up, readjusting myself on my bed

Nate's eyes widened "Shit and there was me thinking you had tried it on and she had rejected you"

I wish.

"Nope she remembered the fall and nothing else and how she hates me and never wants to see me again"

He sighed loudly, running his hands through his hair, choosing carefully his next words "Did she really say that?"

I nodded, mentally reliving the last night's events, I grimaced, her words continued echoing through my head "She said a lot of things Nate, I practically begged her to listen to me, I even stood outside her house for hours"

"You what?" he asked in disbelief "Shane, can I ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me and yourself?"

I nodded, knowing that I really didn't have a choice in the matter, he was going to ask me if I agreed or not

"If you hate Mitchie as much as you claim and that you are only associating with her to restore her memory, why is this affecting you so bad?"

"I don't know" I said throwing my hands up in frustration, I didn't want to delve into my emotions right now, thanks.

"What did you feel like before all of this happened?" he asked me deadly serious

I shrugged "Happy I guess" and I was, Mitchie and I would always have fun hanging out, saying that I was always happy when I was around Mitchie; she just brought out the best in me.

"And how about when she told you she hated you?"

I looked down towards my hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world "devastated" I admitted quietly "It literally tore me up inside seeing her cry"

Hell, it did more than that, it was as if someone had ripped me open, grabbed my guts and threw them to the floor and then run over them with a tractor. I don't think I'd ever felt so bad about something before.

"If you could do anything right now what would it be?"

"Apologise to Mitchie" that was a no brainer

"And what, or shall I say who is your inspiration for all your music at the moment?"

"Err...her. I guess, I don't know, next question"

He nodded lightly, taking all the information in "And who's been on your mind for the best part of the month?"

I got up off the bed and walked towards the window, avoiding answering Nate's question. I knew the answer, as much as it scared me to admit it to myself, it was obvious.

"Shane..."

"Mitchie"

I heard the bed creak, indicating that Nate had got up. I felt his hand on my shoulder giving me a supportive pat before saying "Sorry to tell you this bud, but it sounds to me like you like her"

Oh my God.

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open, ready to protest with Nate and his stupid assumtion, but I couldn't.

He's right.

I like her.

Wait scratch that.

I am falling for her.

_fuck._

* * *

**Yay another chapter done and dusted, did you like it? I don't know if I did or not, oh I've got some well good ideas for future chapters of this!**

**Keep reading and reviewing and tell me what you think. I have 145 reviews at the moment need 160 before I update, that's 15 reviews my lovelies. Try and get me more, I'm a review junkie!**

**Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jeez, I'm literally sitting here on my bed, my jaw open wide; I can't believe it 34 reviews!? If I could come and personally shake your hands I would. Also cheers to that anon reviewer 'me how has left about a million reviews lol! Appreciate it.**

**So here I am posting another chapter of this when I should really be posting another chapter of 'too good to be true', seeing how quickly I write this one, I may update it as well tonight.**

**My exam went really well actually, for all of those who asked, I'm not even joking I was up all Sunday night and I pulled it off with a big fat A.**

**Anyway I really don't know how this chapter is going to turn out so I hope it's okay, I have 179 reviews at the moment I would love love love love love love love it if you got me to 200, that's 21 my lovely people.**

**A/N- I don't own anything and I apologise for typo's**

**

* * *

**

I'll tell you something for nothing; dealing with newly acquired feelings aren't as simple as I had previously thought they would be.

Hell, I didn't know what I was supposed to feel like, but all I did know was that when I imagined myself falling in love, yes you heard it right- falling in love, I'd be happy.

So am I happy?

No, quite the opposite.

But saying that I also didn't imagine myself being hated by the one I love. But hey, life's not fair, and my god don't I know it.

It had been seven excruciatingly long days since I had seen her face or heard anything from her, and quite frankly I don't think I've ever felt so... empty

Empty, incomplete, vacant.

It was almost becoming impossible to carry out the simplest of tasks without my thoughts somehow wandering to her.

For instance, the other day I was forced to do the grocery shopping, a chore that I can barely tolerate. So there I was in the frozen food aisle and I stumble across the Ben& jerry's counter, which only reminded me of the time Mitchie wanted to make her own ice cream and give the pro's a run for their money. Yet even then when she splattered the entire contents of the blender over her face and clothes, I still had the urge to raise my thumb to her cheek and wipe away the substance from her perfect features.

My thoughts were clouded by her, my dreams consisting of only her, but my reality?i was pining for her.

I still couldn't believe it. How...when did I cross the line from being a decent human being trying to help someone to falling head over heels for them?

Why was it every time that my phone rang my heart fluttered secretly hoping it was her and when it wasn't, why was I dreaming that it was her?

But most importantly, why did I let myself fall for her in the first place?

From day one I knew that it whatever friendship or acquaintance that we would form would inevitably end on bad terms. And it was my fault, my stupid cowardly fault that I didn't tell her before. But what if I had?

Sure she would have been mad, I expected that any way, but would she have forgiven me? Where would be have been now?

Friends?

Enemies?

Boyfriend and Girlfriend?

I knew it was stupid trying to kid myself that me and Mitchie could ever be friends after this, but something more?

Well that was as likely as me flying into space on a tricycle.

It was as clear as day to me that this...the way I feel isn't one of those stupid crushes you get on your favourite celebrity and end up sucking face with your bedroom wall poster, no this was something more, this was real. And it scared me.

Hell scrap that, I was petrified

I was never good at expressing my feelings, especially towards the opposite sex. Hence why I've been single for...a year. One freaking year since I've had a girlfriend, and even then you could barely call her that.

She was gorgeous; I'd give her that but there was nothing else to her. She had the personality of a plank of wood not to mention that she was using me.

Ha! Yeah she was using me to get to Nate. My best friend Nate Black. Why girls find him irresistable is beyond me. He literally went through girls as if they were socks.

Cut a long story short I dumped her when I saw her back against the wall making out with Nate. Funnily enough i didnt fancy being the third wheel.

I had been asked out by plenty of girls in my seventeen years, some more forceful than others but I wasn't interested in anyone, that was until Mitchie came along. Well the new Mitchie, the Mitchie who doesn't call me 'pee pee pants' or tries to get the whole football team to beat me to a pulp.

I liked the sarcastic, funny, care free Mitchie Torres, the girl who would have me in stitches from her endless jokes, the girl who's smile is infectious, the girl who could make me cringe with embarrassment when she starts commenting on Joe Jonas' anatomy...Thats the girl i liked...love.

And now, I had let her slip through my fingers.

I had sat back reluctantly for three days, giving her the space she said she needed and so rightly deserved but by the fourth day I couldn't take it any longer. I was literally experiencing Mitchie withdrawal symptoms. Wow never in my life did I think I'd say that.

So I decided to call her, but every single time I got through to her voicemail

_Hi you've reached Mitchie, please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible, but if you go by the name Shane Grey, don't waste your breath you pathetic excuse of a human being_

The words cut through me like a knife every time I rung her, not dulling or hurting any less as the call count rose, I just continued leaving message after message pleading, begging, demanding that she would just hear me out.

But nothing. No calls, texts, IM's not even the odd facebook comment telling me she was ready to hear my side of the story, she well and truly hated me.

But that wasn't going to stop me.

I have to get her back, to regain her trust, to tell her everything and to tell her how I feel. I was Shane Grey and 'defeat' wasn't in my vocabulary.

-

* * *

"Morning beautiful" Nate said cheerfully as he let himself and Jason in my house for the millionth time this week, remind me when I've snapped out of this self pitying phase to destroy his key to my house

"Day 8 in the heartbreak house, 11:36am and the house bum Shane Grey is yet again wallowing in his self pity." Nate said as he entered the living room, dressed up in his usual attire- skinny jeans and a tight v-neck t-shit, grinning at me with that sickly smile of his.

"Did anyone tell you Nate that you're hilarious" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm "You should really become a comedian"

He pondered for a moment "Hmm it _does_ seem a shame that I waste all my comical genius on you"

Nate threw himself down on the sofa opposite me as I continued to mindlessly flick through channel after channel of boring day time television. Jason sat down next to me

"How you doing today bud?" he asked

I shrugged back into the sofa further "What do you think?" I shot back as nicely as possible yet it still came across harsh.

"You know, I hate seeing you like this, you're obviously so hung up on Mitchie, but you need to actually get off your ass and do something and stop waiting for her to run to you"

I sighed, throwing the remote to the floor, knowing Jason was right "But I've called her endless times, I've even filled up her mailbox"

"Yeah but don't you think calling and texting her is slightly impersonal considering the situation you're in?"

"I guess. But she doesn't want to see me!"

Jason rolled his eyes, I knew I was being stubborn, it's my defence mechanism

"Shane will you just shut up and listen for a second... have you ever thought that maybe this is reverse psychology. If she really hated you she wouldn't let all of this affect her, but it has. Have you seen her facebook statuses?"

I shook my head, now surprisingly curious as to what Jason has got to say

"I swear it's an hourly update on how sad she's feeling or how she could remind the past week"

My eyes widened, did she really say that? "Are you serious?"

Nate and Jason both nodded their heads. Maybe there was hope, maybe she did care

"Now, get off you lazy ass and go get your girl."

They watched me with eager eyes, waiting for me to spring off the sofa in a frenzy, but I didn't, I just sat there, now half engrossed in some reality show on MTV

"What the hell man, why arent you running out the door, Jason gave you a well good pep talk?" Nate exclaimed "God, you're more hormonal then my fourteen year old sister, not too mention you probably PMS more than her"

"Tomorrow" I stated simply letting a small smile spread across my face, I had to plan, I had to make it a day she would never forget, whether she liked it or not, by the end of tomorrow she would have heard everything I've got to say, and maybe just maybe it won't end up with me in a body bag.

"Tomorrow" I repeated

It's going to be perfect.

Maybe.

* * *

**DONT HATE ME!!!So I guess this was pretty much a filler chapter, but I've got the next chapter planned out and it's going to be a good one! I'm really excited actually.**

**So review, get me to 200 and I'll update**

**SPOILERS:**

**SHANE'S PLAN GO TO PLAN?**

**MITCHIE TALKS**

**AND WE ALL LOVE A LITTLE BIT OF NATE'S SARCASM TO SPICEN THINGS UP**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!! So I'm currently writing this chapter and the new chapter to 'too good to be true' at the same time so let's hope I don't start saying that connect three are doing well and that Mitchie turns amnesiac in the other!**

**Right so an important message: I love all you guys to death for leaving me loads and loads of reviews, it really does make me happy, but if you are to review anonymously, max of 5 reviews per person, I say this because a good reader of mine is leaving a million and I really don't want you wasting your time reviewing on my crappy story nor for you to get finger cramp lol! So yeah I'm at 229 reviews at the moment, get me to 250 to be a happy happy lady!**

**I UPDATED TODAY AS PROMISED SO GO ON PRESS THAT BUTTON!**

**Also most of you love Nate? Good! Lol his whole demeanour is completely the way I act, I speak fluent in sarcasm ha-ha ...as well as English, and Spanish... Si si!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, camp rock nor the songs I will use in this chapter. Apologies for typo's and for the shitness which is this chapter**

**

* * *

**

"Why is this so hard?!" I whined, sprawled out on my floor beneath a pile of folders and papers

"Because you always have to go over the top" Nate rolled his eyes at me as he laid on my bed with a bored expression across his face. So here we were, the three of us up at 2:27am planning the perfect way to get Mitchie to forgive me and to help me on my way of getting my girl

Sure I wanted to get her to forgive me, but I didn't want to scare her off by professing my undying love. That wouldn't be cool. Not at all. I'd leave that for now.

"But I need it to be perfect, I need her to hear me out..." I started rambling, my mind still in over drive

"Shane stop!" Nate exclaimed "Cant you just buy her a card and send it to her? It would save so much hassle, not to mention prevent me from suffering from sleep deprivition"

"No!" God did this boy really have no sense when it came to the opposite sex

"Why not?"

"Why not?" I repeated "Oh I could list many reasons...its impersonal, cowardly, and theres no assurance that she'd read it"

Nate didn't look phased by my explanation in the slightest "If i was in your shoes i would just let her be until she realises she cant live without my irresistible charm"

"And that's why you cant keep a girl" Jason concluded on behalf of the both of us

Nate's mouth formed an 'o' shape "Err, yes I could thanks! I just prefer to play the field, i'm a free spirit."

"Oh what to continue to be a womanizer until you've gone through the whole of California?" I asked

"Look, I could keep a girl if I wanted, I did keep Mitchie for three months" and what a bloody miracle that was! God know's how he managed it

"Prove it" Jason said "Find a girl who you like and have a go at what grownups like to call- a relationship"

"You're on" Nate said determined until I interrupted completely frustrated

"Can we please just get back to planning, I have approximately 6 hours before I show up at her door and I'd really appreciate if I could squeeze an hours sleep in before then"

I continued flicking through the pages upon pages of notes I had on Mitchie, highlighting anything she liked which was realistic and do-able with a budget of $48.

"So, let's get this straight" Jason started "The plan so far; You arrive at her house at 9 o clock sharp with her favourite take-away breakfast in one hand and a bouquet of her favourite flowers in the other?" I nodded "Then if she does let you in you explain, do your little speech then take her to that secluded beach you googled where you have a picnic which me and Nate will set up"

"Correct" I smiled proudly,

"And if she doesn't... Plan B you will make a complete ass out of yourself until she does."

"Let's just hope it won't get to that" Yeah I didn't fancy standing out in broad daylight making a fool out of myself, but if it was the only way to get Mitchie to talk to me, then so be it.

Game on.

* * *

I groaned as the alarm went off, I knew what time it was and it was a time that I'd rather not be conscious at 7:30 in the morning. I rolled off my sofa, trying to miss Jason who was still sprawled across my bedroom floor fast asleep, whilst Nate slept comfortably in my bed. Yeah that's right Mr Black had taken it upon himself to acquire my bed for the night.

I cursed to myself numerous times as I got up and showered, dressing myself in clean clothes, trying to make an impression. I threw a beanie on my head, not bothering to straighten my disastrous excuse for hair before grabbing my keys and my wallet and making my way out the door.

We had finally gotten to sleep around 4, after making and packing all the contents needed for today's picnic. Well when I say we I mean Nate...yes you heard me right, Nate. Nate had prepared a lunch to die for, apparently he enjoyed cooking

Who knew it? Nate Black a culinary genius as well as a sarcastic womaniser, wow is there any end to his talents?

I jumped in my mustang, aka my baby as I started the ignition and pulled away from the curb, making my way towards destination 1 of 4. The florists, cheesy I know but hey every girl loves flowers.

I collected the oversized bouquet of lilies, Mtichie's favourite flowers, placing them on the back seat before driving off to the next stop, Mc Donald's.

What? In the 4 weeks that I've really gotten to know Mitchie I have had to drive her to a Drive thru McDonalds at least 10 times to get the same everything every time- a sausage and egg mcmuffin with a side of hash browns.

I arrived to Mitchie's house bang on time with another new addition to her breakfast surprise a large caramel frappachino from Starbucks.

I sat back in my seat for a few seconds taking several deep breaths; you can do this Shane, go get your girl. I nodded my head and unbuckled myself, getting out of the car whilst gathering the food and flowers from the back seat.

I cautiously walked up the pathway, her parent's cars were gone, good they must be at work. It was my aim to stay out the way of Mr Torres for as long as possible. As I reached the door my stomach began to erupt with nerves. I put down the food on the floor next to me, freeing my hand to knock on her door with force.

I stood there for what seemed an eternity, rocking back and forth on my heels, absolutely scared shitless. C'mon

C'mon

C'mon!

The door swung open revealing a wide awake Mitchie dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a simple white tee, even then I couldn't help but check her out quickly, admiring how beautiful she looked.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice bitter

"To talk, Mitch"

"Never" she shut the door in my face. Great. Time for plan B- make an ass out of yourself, god Nate would love this if he saw me right now, hell I don't think I would ever live it down.

I placed the breakfast and flowers down carefully on the porch step before standing on her front lawn, directly below her open window. So what exactly is plan B, I hear you ask

Singing numerous cheesy songs until she lets me in, dance, act, you name it I'll do it until she lets me in.

Okay here goes nothing, i inhaled deeply, god was i desperate.

_Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh baby baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

_My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_

I made sure my singing was as off pitched as I could make it whilst I was singing and dancing disastrously to Britney Spears, yet still no reaction... Okay drastic times call for drastic measures.

Its Jonas Brothers time.

_Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done  
With awkward situation's empty conversations_

_Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get_

_So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done  
with texting,  
Sorry for the miscommunication_

_Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get_

_Next time I see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
'cause hugs are over rated, just FYI_

_Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
(yeah)_

_Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true-"_

I was unwillingly getting completely into the song, what? It was catchy; I was pelting out the song at the top of my lungs until I heard someone calling my name, her angelic voice calling my name.

"Shane, SHANE!"She shouted, my eyes averted to her bedroom window where she was hanging out looking at me completely bemused "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm doing whatever it takes until you let me in and hear me out, even if that means I have to sing another Britney Spears song...._I'm not a girl, not yet a woman" _I continued to sing at the top of my lungs

"Okay, okay" she sighed in defeat "hold on"

Moments later she reopened the door and eyed me sceptically "You just crucified my favourite Jonas Brother song" she said before letting her lips curve into a small smile

SUCCESS!

She looked down towards my hands to see the McDonalds packaging "Are those for me?" I nodded as she yanked the bag from my grip,

"Can I come in?" I asked hopefully

"Yes, on one condition, you do not talk whilst I eat deal?"

"Deal"

I followed her into her house quietly, and made my way into her kitchen where she had already began throwing the food and coffee down her throat as if there was no tomorrow, even though she was eating like an animal, I somehow found it incredibly attractive.

"Ohh that was soooo good" she groaned in satisfaction, patting her stomach with good content "I need to shake Ronald McDonald's hand" I smiled "Thank you" she said sincerely

"So..." I started

"So..."she repeated, obviously mocking me

"Can I explain?"

"I guess, I have put it off long enough, so go on then, spill" she sat back in her chair,i guess the food won her over

"No, not here"

"Well where then?" she asked confused

"You'll see, just come with me" I got up and started walking towards the door, but turned around to see she was still sitting in the kitchen

"Nuh-huh, how do I know that you're not going to kidnap me and sell me to some pervert or even worse sell me to Nate"

I rolled my eyes "C'mon Mitchie, just trust me on this one, you'll like it"

She reluctantly accepted...okay on to phase 2, so far, so good.

* * *

Conversation during the short car journey was strained, but at least she wasn't attempting to jump out the window whilst I was doing 50. I found myself taking my eyes off of the road several times just to steal a glance of her biting her lip nervously. she did look cute.

As I pulled up to the secluded beach I had found out after googling she gasped.

She got out of the car slowly, taking in the surroundings "wow" she breathed out as I joined her

"Pretty impressive huh?" I commented, and it was, deserted white sands stretching on for miles, the sea glistening under the sun, it truly was breath taking

But then again

So was she.

She nodded "wow" she repeated before snapping out of her daze and turning her head towards me "So why exactly are we hear and what has it got to do with you telling me the so called truth?"

I didn't say a word, I just took her hand, intertwining her fingers in mine and led her down the small path a couple of hundred metres from where the car was parked to see just what I had hoped..The picnic basket all set out beautifully on a plaid blanket

"Did...did you do this?" she asked in disbelief

"With a little help from my friends" I sat down on the blanket, pulling her down gently with me, I looked her in the eyes mentally thanking god for creating someone as gorgeous as her.

But this wasn't the time nor place. I had to finally do something that I had wanted to do since the moment she woke up from her accident.

"Its time you heard the truth" She sat down on the edge of the blanket, eyeing the food set out before her in awe. I inhaled deeply, here goes nothing "About You and me"

"You...me...us, before the incident didn't get on"

She raised an eyebrow obviously not expecting that "In fact, we couldn't stand each other, haven't since we were 6. You hated me and I hated you, everyone knew it"

"What?" she whispered out

I nodded whilst letting out a small laugh "Yep, we made each other's life hell"

"Why?" her voice was more steady and loud, her curiosity now getting the better of her "What happened?"

"It was all really petty" I answered now feeling slightly embarrassed at the whole reason why we hated each other for eleven long years "You... you pulled my trousers down in front of our whole class after I had...had an accident and well you laughed and called me pee pee pants"

Her eyes widened as she coughed, obviously trying to disguise a laugh "Are you kidding me?"

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle "The god's honest truth, you never apologised, I never let go, and the nickname has still stuck today"

"By who?"

"You."

"Oh" she looked towards the ground, trying to process the information before raising her head with her eyebrows furrowed

"Okay so we hated each other...so why did you push me down the stairs" I heard her voice crack slightly towards the end of the sentence as I felt my heart still racing at a million miles per hour.

"Okay, I'll tell you but please don't say anything until I'm finished, okay?"

She nodded "Okay" she locked eyes at me, those chocolate brown eyes of hers still sparkling even though the pain and confusion was evident in them caused my heart to flutter.

"It had been a normal day for us, we had started the day with yet another round of name calling, which you had started and I had walked away, trying to not let the comments you said go to heart. Anyway at the beginning of lunch I was approached by the majority of the jocks threatening to beat me to a pulp because I had apparently bullied you when in fact it was just your way of getting me back from not reacting. I pulled you out of the cafeteria, furious and upset and dragged you up to the patio on the school roof." I inhaled deeply trying to catch my breath "I confronted you and admittedly said some pretty nasty stuff about you, like you were a bitch and that you would end up alone if you weren't careful and then you grabbed me, slapping me with your spare hand. Out of instinct my hands flew up to my face and you lost your balance and fell. I didn't push you, I swear, even if I hated you I would never want to intentionally inflict harm on you."

I finished my little speech and studied her blank expression, worried, scared, anxious to see how she'll react, I got worried as the silence continued. I opened my mouth ready to say something when she interrupted me

"Was I really like that? Did I really say and do all those things to you"

"Yeah" I confirmed quietly

"I don't get it" What? What doesn't she get? "It was all an accident yet you still sat by my bedside until I woke, and dedicated your time to help me remember. Why would you do that? How could you just put aside that hatred for me and help me?"

"Because I care"

"But I treated you like shit" she protested, raising her voice slightly

"That doesn't matter now, Mitchie I would be long gone by now if I didn't care, but over the past few weeks I've enjoyed your company, the past is in the past. But we can change things now, you're different, I'm different"

She jumped to her feet "No! How can you say the past doesn't matter, I was a horrible person, I still am" oh god now she was doubting herself, this wasnt good.

I jumped to my feet also, shocked by her stupid accusation about herself "How can you say that? Mitchie you're amazing! You're funny, smart, caring not to mention beautiful" she blushed slightly " Don't you ever belittle yourself like that, got it?"

"Why are you still here, knowing everything? Why are you being so nice? Why have you gone to all this trouble for someone like me, why..." I couldn't take anymore or her negative rambling about herself, didn't she realise how amazing she actually was? I had to do something to shut her up, yet I didn't know the words I was about to say where going to be the thing that did that.

"Because, I'm falling in love with you!"

Oh fuck.

That wasn't part of the plan.

_damn._

* * *

**There you go my lovely people. That was pretty long wasn't it? And I left you hanging , do you hate me? Did you like the chapter? It was pretty rushed because I'm really tired and as I write this message its 11:40pm and I've yet to proof check it and spell check it, and I've got school tomorrow.**

**So please read and review!**

**question: what did you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there! Here I am with yet another chapter... I know I should be updating TGTBT but its taking a lot of effort to write it at the moment and I want to get a few chapters ahead, hence the wait. I have so much drama instore for the fic that its hard to reach to that point without rushing things, so i apologise**

**Okay so I want to share some news with you guys...I entered inevitable into this creative writing competition and I came in 2****nd**** place, picking up a nice £100 prize. I changed character names and padded it out slightly but I was so pleased with it, and to be honest it's all thanks to you guys**

**I have 254 reviews at the moment, I'd love 275 before I update, I apologise for any typos **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, one day I'll own everything, you wait!**

**SORRY HAD TO UPLOAD AGAIN FORGOT A SENTENCE LOL**

* * *

Oh shit.

Shit, fuck, damn.

Seconds dragged into an eternity as I watched her expression change dramatically as those words exited my mouth. I felt the colour drain from my face as the realisation hit me, I had openly admitted my feeling for her, a matter of minutes after I explained how she had got amnesia.

Smart move, Shane.

Round of applause , you fucking idiot.

* * *

MITCHIE POV (Oh this is new...)

I stood there, frozen to the spot, I could hear my heart pounding in my chest at a million beats per second. I felt like I had been winded, all the air forced out of me causing me to choke slightly.

He did not just say what I think he did.

"What?" I managed to whisper softly, my voice barely audible as the waves gently crashed on the shore. I brought my eyes to meet his gaze, his wide with shock at what he just said.

And to be completely honest, I was just as shocked. After everything that's happened between us, that was the last thing I expected to hear. There was only a matter of metres between us, but it felt like miles.

He opened his mouth slightly, whilst running both his hands through his hair "I-I-I" he began to stutter, his voice trembling from a mixture of different emotions, before straightening up, composing himself. He took a deep breath as he delivered the next few words in a steady and sincere voice "I'm falling in love with you"

I momentarily closed my eyes, this was not happening. Fuck you Shane Grey and your awful timing

Don't get me wrong, I like him, I like him a lot and I may have formed a little teensy weensy...okay scrap that- I _have _formed a huge bloody crush on him, but this was wrong.

Only a matter of hours earlier I was laying on my bed, torn, tears streaming down my face constantly, like that had for the past week, and now, now I'm standing on the most gorgeous beach I've ever laid eyes on in front of a guy who's just professed his love for me.

The same guy who had caused all my pain.

I wanted to hate him, god, I really did, but I couldn't. Not for a second. As each day passed without contact with him I found myself involuntarily pining for him. Being around him was so effortless, so easy, so right. He was supposed to be a friend, and nothing more.

We weren't supposed to have a past full of hatred

He wasn't supposed to be the reason I fell

And I wasn't supposed to feel these feelings towards him

But not everything goes to plan.

I wanted to scream, to throw something, anything I just needed to release frustration and anger bubbling up inside me. I was in emotional turmoil and I had no idea what side to chose. I quickly took a look around at my surroundings, realising that this could be one of the most romantic destinations ever, a place for _the_ perfect date

I groaned inwardly... I hated having a brain. But not just any brain, a brain which was currently in a intense battle with my heart.

I realised that I hadn't talked in a while and that Shane was now looking towards the floor, scuffling his feet in the sand, I wanted to talk, hell I needed to talk, but what do I say?

C'mon brain, think.

"Shane..." I said softly, causing him to look up to me in a reluctant manner. I caught a glimpse of his face, his eyes full of hurt, confusion and maybe a little regret

"No, you don't need to say anything Mitchie" I opened my mouth ready to protest, yes I did need to say something, you don't just let someone say they are falling in love with you and then say nothing. I may not know a lot of things, but I know that. "I've ruined everything...God I'm so friggin stupid, now you probably hate me even more..." his voice trailed off, as I heard him mutter several profanities to himself

"I don't hate you" I said matter-of-factly, I took a few steps closer towards him, as he just looked at me with an unreadable expression across his face. I sighed before elaborating

"It's a lot to take in you know? When I remembered the accident the other night, I freaked, I didn't know why the hell I saw myself falling with you watching me, I was confused and distraught, so much so I blocked you out for the past week. I tried to think of all the possible scenarios yet I never imagined us hating each other. You're the bestest friend I can wish for, and you proved that to me by your dedication on helping me get better, and it kills me to know that I treated you with such hate, because you really didn't deserve it, you're amazing, I just wish I didn't have to get amnesia to realise it"

A small smile spread across his face at my poor attempt for a joke, he really was amazing, but part of me still hurt. I had allowed all my guards to stay down and let him in, he knew more about me then I knew myself and still he kept things from me, trust had become a big issue for me, after all I have amnesia, I'd believe practically anything you say.

"But-" I started, and there is always a but. "Things are so complicated between us at the moment that adding romantic feelings in the equation could ruin everything. I like you Shane, I like you a hell of a lot, but for now we need to take each day as it comes. To start a fresh, to learn to trust you again" I watched him intensely as he just nodded, obviously understanding my reasoning "Now you big girls blouse, get your ass over here an hug me"

He chuckled at my insult and wrapped his arms tightly around my frame, resting his chin on the top of my head "So..." I mumbled into his shirt, which by the way smelt so bloody good "How's about we tuck in to the contents of the picnic basket over there" Truth be told I was starving and that food looked _gooooood_

He pulled away looking at me amused "I swear you're always hungry"

I shrugged "But foods good" I defended myself before hopping back onto the blanket. Shane joined me, pulling the wicker picnic basket before emptying the contents on the plaid blanket. My eyes literally popped out of my head when I saw the sort of things that came out of there

Caesar salad...homemade lasagne....fresh fruit salad with meringue ...

"Jeez Shane, did you make this?" I asked

He just shook his head "Nope not me, but a certain Nathaniel..."

"Are you shitting me?" I asked in utter disbelief "Nate Black can cook?"

Shane laughed "Apparently so, and he's damn god at it, you should have seen me and Jason, we've been friends with the guy since we were in diapers yet we never knew he had a talent besides being an annoying shithead."

I picked up a fork, grabbing the lasagne, there was no way Shane was getting his hands on this, I took a mouthful before letting out a small groan in satisfaction "Mmm this is so good"

"Let me have a bit" he reached over trying to grab the bowl as I brought it closer to me and shook my head "Nuh-uh this is mine"

Shane stuck out his bottom lip, pouting that irrestitable pout of his which he knew full well I couldn't resist "Just one forkful please Mitchieeee"

I rolled my eyes, giving in "Fine, but I'm giving it to you." I got decent fork full of lasagne before placing my hand underneath, preventing any falling on the blanket as I leaned over towards him "Open wide" I instructed as he did so. He swallowed the mouthful

"That _is_ good, Nate's going to cook for me all the time" Shane commented

"How is that little man whore?" I liked Nate, he may be a jerk and speaks fluent sarcasm but he knows when to be serious and hey he can cook, that alone wins me over.

"He's convinced he can keep a girlfriend"

I scoffed, almost choking on my mouthful "Seriously? I don't think Nate and girlfriend fit in the same sentence...its more Nate and flavour of the week"

"I don't know Mitchie, Nate has a way of surprising people"

We continued taking for hours, about everything and anything. School ,what's on TV, the weather, it was as if nothing had happened the past week. I looked across the sea as the sun began to set

"Maybe we should get going, its gunna get dark soon" Shane suggested, trust Shane to be Mr Sensible

"A little bit longer" I whined "I've always wanted to see the sunset over a gorgeous beach" he smiled and nodded as he wrapped his jacket around my shoulders, causing me to melt a little inside. I rested my head against his shoulder as we sat in a comfortable silence just watching the sun set in the horizon, Shanes arm casually around my shoulder

I could stay out here forever, now that the sun had set I had the most breath taking view of millions of starts scattered across the sky, it was so clear, completely contrasting to what it was like in the city. I felt Shane move his arms, causing me to instantly shiver, his body heat now absent

he grabbed my arm and pulled me up, gathering the picnic stuff with him "c'mon lets get you back before your parents freak"

I put on the radio as it automatically connected to a station where the newest Jonas Brother song was playing, I was about to change it knowing Shane hated them before he stopped me

"Leave it"

I raised an eyebrow "You hate the Jonas Brothers" he didn't reply, yet instead sung along to 'Pushing me away'

_Pushin' me away  
Every last word, every single thing you say  
Pushin' me away  
Tryin' to stop now but it's all ready to late  
Pushin' me away  
Please don't care to say it to my face  
Pushin' me away  
Push push pushin' me away_

Stop! Tell me the truth  
Cause I'm so confused  
Spinning round these walls  
are falling down and I need you,  
more than you know,  
Not letting go,  
I'm getting close,  
so take my hand  
And please just tell me why

_Pushin' me away  
Every last word, every single thing you say  
Pushin' me away  
Tryin' to stop now but it's all ready to late  
Pushin' me away  
Please don't care to say it to my face  
Pushin' me away  
Push push pushin' me away_

I smiled and laughed at how adorable he sounded as he continued to sing the song, strumming his fingers on the steering wheel, but hold on... he had an amazing voice, how come I've never noticed this before. Oh, the only other time I've heard him sing was this morning and I was too preoccupied wondering what the fuck he was doing

But damn, voice of an angel. Is there any fault to Shane Grey the triple threat?

Obviously not.

We pulled up outside my house, I sighed to myself quietly, not wanting this day to be over, drama aside this had been by far my favourite day with Shane, only making those feelings harbouring inside me even harder to contain. He jumped out the car, racing to my passenger side before opening the door for me.

Such a gentlemen.

He extended his hand for me as I accepted, gripping my hand around his before hoisting myself of the seat as gracefully as possible. My disappointment only grew as we got closer and closer to my front door

"Thanks for a great day Shane, I really enjoyed it" I said sincerely as we stopped outside on my porch, the light illuminating his face. I felt my heart flutter, the light highlighting his killer jaw line and those smouldering eyes of his.

I had to literally hold myself back from jumping him right there and then.

His lips curved into a smile "Me too, so I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked in hope

"You betcha, bright and early, and breakfast in bed never goes to harm" I hinted, especially after this morning.

He laughed "Okay, I know when to take a hint when I hear one...night Mitch, sweet dreams" he extended his arms as I gladly accepted his embrace, inhaling his scent. I wanted to stay in his arms a little longer, missing the absence of his hugs the past few days, but I had to pull away

"Night Shane" I smiled before getting on my tip toes and placing a kiss on his cheek, before opening the front door, I looked back one final time and smiled before closing the door. I soon as I heard it click I leaned against the door, the grin on my face now impossible to change.

What a day.

Whatta guy.

* * *

**So there it is another chapter out of the way, I hope it didn't disappoint, well of course it did because you all wanted smitchie loving, hell I would have jumped him lol, saying that I'm not a Joe Jonas lover, I'm a nick- what can I say he's like 3 months older than me, my twisted fantasies are more realistic. Plus he has arms to die for... Okay snap out of it.**

**Anyway more drama and such to come, I don't know how much more if left in this story but hey, I might spice things up with dear Nathaniel.**

**Oh and i thought i'd do Mitchie's POV so you guys get to know whats going on in her head, plus i dont think it would have worked out if i did it in Shane's point of view, hope you liked it, tell me what you thought of the whole POV change**

**I have 254 reviews at the moment, 275 before I update, 21 you can do it.**

**Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys! You're amazing- 291 reviews in 11 chapters? Words cannot describe how happy I am right about now; I never would have thought it would have been this popular, I actually thought it was a rubbish idea for a story. So all I can say is that this story could be drawing to an end, there are two directions I could take it from here and one of them is a dead end. Anyway I'll judge it upon the amount of reviews I get, try and get me to 315, 320 would be amazing.**

**Oh and last chapter was a one off, I don't see any more Mitchie POV in the near future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story which I'm incredibly proud of. SORRY FOR TYPOs**

* * *

It had been two weeks since I was lightly rejected by Mitchie after announcing my love to her on the beach, and much to my surprise things weren't awkward between us. Sure, in the back of my mind I was permanently holding myself back from kissing her or reminding her of my feeling, but things weren't awkward.

Okay they were

I lied.

Things were awkward

Extremely awkward, and I hated it

We were still spending the majority of our waking lives together, but it was the little things that have changed. Like when we'd watch movies- instead of snuggling up under a blanket on the sofa, she would purposely distance herself from me and sit on another seat, not only that but the amount of hugs we used to share has literally gone from a million to zero.

It was the insignificant things that had changed, but they were significant to me.

You know how when something's off limits you want it more? Like the forbidden fruit?

Yeah well that was Mitchie, Mitchie was my forbidden fruit.

And as much as I wanted to deny it, every minute I spent with her was just causing me to fall even harder for her.

Stupid fucking hormones.

"Wakey wakey birthday boy!" Nate exclaimed as he burst into my currently dark room...oh did I forget to tell you it was my birthday today? I grumbled several incoherent profanities about I wish Nate would conveniently fall off a cliff before he pulled back the curtains, letting the sunlight into my room

I squinted my eyes shut, as the light threatened to blind me, god I hated mornings. "So...How does it feel being the big 1-8?"

"I wouldn't know I've only been awake a matter of minutes" I shot back

"Ohhh someone's got attitude this morning, your thong too far up your ass?"

"Shut up Nate" I propped myself up on my elbows as I ran one hand through my hair, a metallic wrapped package in his hands. I eyed it suspiciously "What is that?" I asked in a warning tone

Nate rolled his eyes at me "Well it's a present; I think that's what people usually get when it's their birthday"

"_You _got _me_ a present?" I had known Nate since I was in diapers and never has he bothered to give me a present on my birthday

He shrugged "Yeah well, you know, you've been a good friend to me and you've not had the easiest time recently so I thought..." he trailed of sounding completely out of character, since when did Nate care? He extended his arm towards me handing me the rectangular gift

"There's one from the guys at school, one from me and Jason and then another from just me" he explained as I just nodded along, still trying to get my head around the fact that Nate has actually purchased something out of his own money for me.

I carefully unwrapped the gift, revealing a cardboard box; I raised my eyebrow not having a clue at what it can be. I lifted the lid of, before cautiously glancing at Nate

As I returned my gaze, my eyes fell on two gold envelopes and another rectangular wrapped up gift. "Open the envelopes first" Nate sounded excited as he sat next to me

"Okay..." I picked up the first one with Jason's scribbled handwriting reading _Happy Birthday Shane, have a good one- Chris, Jason, Nate, Dan and Sam. _I flipped the envelope, opening it before pulling out two pieces of flimsy card

My eyes widened as I swear my mouth fell open "No way!"I exclaimed a bit too loudly "Coldplay tickets?! I thought these sold out like months ago..."

Nate grinned "They did, good thing we remember that you're one of those crazy fan girls when it comes to Coldplay"

I rolled by eyes "Seriously though, thanks" I started to think about who I could take with me, yet only one person came to mind- Mitchie. "God this is amazing" i muttered.

"Next one!" I reached for the next envelope until it was swiped out of my hands "Not yet, I want to save the best till last"

I shrugged, picking up the rectangular package "That's from me and Jason",

"The ultimate Owen Wilson collection?" I asked whilst laughing

"Yeah we all know you have a man crush on him, so we thought you'd have a face to help you out on those lonely nights...."

And there's my jerk of a friend again. I shook off his comment, still feeling pretty ecstatic over the Coldplay tickets.

"Tell Jay I say thanks...now hand me that, I want to know what's so amazing about it that it had to be the last one"

Nate let a smug grin spread across his face "You'll love it"

I opened the envelope with caution, wondering if he had somehow managed to powder swine flu or something and put it in the envelope.

"You didn't" I stated bluntly "Please tell me you didn't" I closed my eyes as I pulled out yet another pair of flimsy cards

"Oh but Shane, I did"

"Jonas brother tickets? Seriously?"

"Well I know how much Mitchie loves them so I thought, 'hey I know how Shane can win his girl...take her to a Jonas Brother concert" I couldn't help but laugh as he imitated a girls voice whilst waving his hands in the air like those 'popular' girls you see in the movies

"Is that really the reason?"

"Yeah, it's obvious that you're completely hung up on this girl, so it's about time you get some and stop making us miserable by your constant moping"

I smiled "Nate...are you trying to be nice?" I asked in a sing song voice

I slight blush rose to his cheeks "No! No! You ass wipe"

And the norm is restored.

-

* * *

"Nate" I whined "Where the hell are we going now?" I asked, I had spent the entire day with him and Jason and quite frankly I've had enough. Don't get me wrong, they're my friends and I appreciate all the trouble they've gone through trying to make my eighteenth a memorable one , but all I wanted to do today was spend my day with Mitchie.

I glanced at the time on my phone, realising that it was almost 7:30 and yet I still hadn't received one birthday call or text from her, after all I had practically been dropping massive hints for the past week.

"Just wait and see, we're nearly there" I slumped back further into the back seat of Nate's beat up Mustang, trying to pass the time by counting how many hole's was in his interior until the car came to an abrupt halt

I glanced out of the window through my new red ray bans- a gift from my parents, noticing we were at Mitchie's house "Why are we here?"

"Because we've put you through enough Testosterone for one day so we're here so you can get your oestrogen fix"

I didn't bother making a smart remark or even replying to Nate or Jason, all I cared about was that I was going to see Mitchie, even if it was only 24 hours since I had previously set eyes on her

I climbed out the car, and began to make my way up the porch as I felt two strong hands pull me back "You can go now guys"

Jason shook his head "Nope, we want to say a quick hello to Mitchie as well." I sighed as we walked towards her front door, noticing her lights were out, maybe she wasn't home.

I rang the doorbell, the door swinging open to a overly happy Mrs Torres "Boys hi!" she exclaimed before wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug "Happy Birthday Shane"

"Err...thanks Connie"

"This way boys" she ushered us in, shutting the door behind her, I followed her lead still not understanding why the house was so poorly lit tonight, I don't remember the Torres' being one to conserve energy

"SUPRISE!!" I literally leapt into the air as numerous people jumped out from hiding spots within the room. The light turned on, revealing the faces of many of my school friends along with family members

"Whose idea was this?" I asked still in shock

"A certain girl..."Jason replied

"Mitchie?" I asked in disbelief, how the hell could she pull this off?

Jason nodded, "yeah she told us and we gathered everyone up"

"Wow" I breathed out, I really had the most amazing friends

-

* * *

The party had been in full swing for well over an hour now, and everyone was having fun, but I couldn't help but wonder where Mitchie had gotten to, she had only been gone from my side for ten minutes but I already missed her.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, causing me to turn around, ah speak of the devil

"Having a good birthday?"

"The best"

"C'mon" she grabbed my arm, pulling me through the kitchen and into the garden, the cool air automatically causing me to shiver slightly.

She stopped in the middle of the porch, letting go with my arm. For the first time this evening I was given the chance to admire what she was wearing- a simple purple empire line dress with matching heels, evening the height difference between us, if I hadn't already said this before...she was gorgeous. I was about to return my gaze back to her face when I saw what was in her hand

"So, that my birthday present?" I asked jokingly, not expecting anything from her.

"You have two" she stated sweetly, the evening air causing her hair to sway in various directions,

I raised my eyebrow "Really?"

She nodded "Here's your first one" she held out her arm, holding up a large silver gift bag, I admired her botch attempt of securing the bag shut, no joke there must be about a million layers of cello tape holding it shut.

I took it from her, placing it on the patio table "How do you get into this thing?"

"Oh" she laughed "I guess I did go a tad over board with the tape" she removed a clip from her hair and sliced it through the tape with one swift movement "There you go"

I opened the bag and gasped as I saw what was inside it "Mitchie! This...you, you didn't have to get me this. This is too much" I reached into the bag, pulling out a brand new black leather jacket

"Like it?" she asked sheepishly

"Like it? I love it" i looked at her seriously "But you shouldn't have spent this much on me, this must have cost you a fortune"

She shrugged "It doesn't matter, you've been really great to me, so this is the least you deserve...try it on"

I shimmied off my current tattered jacket and slipped on the new one "Well if I get this then you can have mine" her face lit up

"Seriously?" she asked

"Of course, it did look better on you than it did me" I tossed it over to her as she excitedly put on my battered jacket "It's a bit big..." I trailed off

"No it's perfect" she grinned at me "Now time for gift number two" her tone changed, yet I couldn't quite put a finger on how exactly.

"No, this is enough" I pointed at the jacket "You better have a receipt for the second gift"

She inched towards me, stopping about half a metre from me, before looking up to me "This gift is non refundable"

"Mitchie I can't" I protested slightly "You've done too much, this party, the jacket..." she rolled her eyes at me

"Will you just shut up" she took a step closer, the distance between us growing smaller and smaller, before throwing her arms around my neck

"Happy birthday Shane" she whispered before closing the gap between us. My mind went blank as her lips crashed upon mine in a hungry yet sweet kiss.

I was so lost in the moment I didn't even hear Nate Wolf-whistling and clapping behind me.

Without any hesitation this was the

Best Birthday Ever.

* * *

**Well that chapter was completely improvised, and when I say completely I mean made this up as I went along. What did you think? i liked it**

**Are you happy? Smitchieness lol!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

Ahhhh 32 reviews? You sure know how to make me happy! Anyway so I guess I made a lot of you happy with the last chapter? Yes? Well I know I was happy! Okay so I think I could carry this on for a bit longer than I was going to, sorry for not updating in a while, i'm in the middle of my exams therefore i really dont want to jepordise my chances but updating, however i dont have an exam for a couple of days so i'll try and update as much as i can

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything, i wish i owned joe when he looks like he does in INSTYLE magazine...ohhhh yum. Sorry for typo's and enjoy**

**APOLOGIES FOR THE WORST THING YOU WILL EVER READ**

* * *

Okay

I'm dreaming right?

I mean seriously, I'm having one of those mind blowingly amazing dreams?

I reach over to pinch myself, my arms currently wrapped around Mitchie's waist, which I'm not sure is real or an illusion.

OUCH! Shit... that hurt.

Hold on...does this mean it's real?

Yes?

I snap back to reality realising that I'm now half of a heated make out session in front of an audience of party goers and family members. I feel her smile against my lips before pulling away, making me sigh in disappointment.

I watched Mitchie's expression, not knowing what the kiss exactly meant, did she like me? Was this just a birthday kiss? Oh god please don't say it was a pity kiss, anything but a pity kiss. I breathed out the biggest sigh of relief as I saw her lips curve into a smile; this was a good sign, right?

"Err...uh..." I started, trying my upmost to construct a coherent sentence, yet before I had the chance I felt a strong grip on my shoulder pulling me around

"Aw yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about" I rolled my eyes at Nate who had that smug grin plastered across his face, his hand in the air ready for a high five. I looked towards Mitchie, my eyes pleading with hers, for her to save me from talking to Nate about what had just happened.

"We'll talk later Shane" she winked and smile before making her way back into the house.

She so did that on purpose.

I rolled my eyes at Nate who still hand his hand extended in the air "Nate" I stated blankly

"Dude, all I can say is, get in there man!"

"Thanks I think..."

"Although...she initiated the first kiss that must be a serious blow to your already poor masculinity"

I shrugged, i kissed Mitchie and that was all that i was bothered about "Don't care...so what's so important, besides congratulating me, that you dragged me away from Mitchie?" I asked, the question burning in my brain. Part of me was incredibly annoyed at Nate for interrupting a make out session which could have potentially continued for a lot longer if I had any say in the matter

"Well..." he begun "You know how you said I was incapable of finding someone I actually liked and keeping her for more than ten minutes?"

I nodded, of course I remembered, me and Jason had made secret bets, and both of us weren't in favour of Nate succeeding... what? It's not my fault he's got a reputation as a man whore "Yeah, what of it?"

"Well I kind of need your help...see there's this girl that I've kind of actually liked for ages..."

"What!?" I exclaimed, how come this was the first I've heard of it! Me and Nate tell each other everything, we always have...

"Yeah" he confirmed "Anyway I just guess I'm shy..."

"You?" I scoffed in disbelief "Shy? Dude no offence but you're so far from shy it's unbelievable...hell in fact you're the most arrogant, demeaning, sarcastic person I've ever..."

Nate threw his hands up in the air "Okay, okay I get it! No need to insult me to my face. Look I want to impress her but I don't have a clue on how"

"And how will I be any good? Have you _seen_ my track record, the last girl I got close to was that Rachel Swartz and then that was only because I was desperate for a date to homecoming...an then that ended in a complete disaster" i cringed, mentally reliving being openly rejected by one of the year's most popular girls in front of the entire student body.

"Well you've managed to woo mitchie"

"Woo? Seriously Nate, woo? What are you? Some middle aged woman?"

"Fine, whatever dude, if you don't want to help me..." he began to turn away, as I stopped him by putting my hand on his shoulder

"Sorry" I apologised "But honestly, you can give shit, but you can't take it...I'll help you"

Nate shot me the most genuine smile I had seen in a long time "Thanks man, do you want me to show you her?" Nate's eyes lit up as I nodded before proceeding back into the house. We made our way through the crowds of people in the kitchen to the living room

"That's her" Nate pointed towards the corner at a girl currently on the phone to someone...hold on that was... "Samantha Langton?" I whisper shouted to Nate, not wanting to cause any unnecessary attention

Nate nodded "Yeah" he replied dreamily. Oh god, he had it bad, wow I never knew Nate was capable of having feelings for anyone but himself. Guess i didnt know him as well as i thought i did.

I returned my gaze over to her, I had to admit, in the looks department, she was definitely up there, dark blonde hair and piercing grey-blue eyes which can catch anyone's attention in an instant. Don't get me wrong, she's pretty, but she's no Mitchie.

Mitchie was just...Gah, Mitchie is a goddess.

Samantha finished her call, before slipping her cell back into her bag, as she lifted her head up, her eyes automatically locked with Nate's as she returned a small smile, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. I couldn't help but smile myself, looks like Nate isn't the only one that's smitten.

I subtly pushed Nate forward, whispering "Go talk to her, just don't insult her please." I watched as Nate hesitantly approached Sam, his usual hard exterior miraculously disappearing. He began talking to her, and when she returned the conversation I took it as my sign to disperse, after all I had to find Mitchie.

Now more than anything, I wanted to ask her. I wanted to finally move a step forward and ask her to be my girlfriend.

I searched high and low for Mitchie, wondering where the hell she had gone, after all this was her house; she couldn't just leave...could she? Once I was sure that she wasn't anywhere on the ground floor, I cautiously climbed the stairs into an eerie silence. My heart began to race in my chest as I noticed light peaking through the slight crack in between her bedroom door.

I quietly approached her door, not wanting to startle her as I noticed Mitchie standing at her open window, deep in thought. I raised my hand to the door, tapping it gently. Her head snapped round as she finally noticed my presence.

She smiled a small smile, indicating that it was okay to enter. I apprehensively sat down on the edge of her bed, not used to the quieter side of Mitchie. "You okay?" I asked concern evident in my voice. She remained quiet, looking back out the window into the quiet street.

Why wasn't she talking?

Had I done something wrong...?

Oh god, she regretted it.

I gave her time and now, now she regretted it.

"Shane..." she began, breaking the uncomfortable silence, I pursed my eyes shut as tightly as I could, mentally preparing myself for rejection

"You regret it don't you?" I said more as a statement rather than I question.

I felt her come closer before stopping; I opened my eyes slightly, lifting my head to look at hers- her eyebrows furrowed in confusion

"What?" she asked

"You regret it, the kiss, you regret it." My voice cracked

She shook her head lightly "no" she breathed out "Why would you say that Shane?"

I shrugged "it wouldn't surprise me if you did... things like this" I pointed to us "never go my way" I sighed "and you, you're out of my league..."

She rolled her eyes at me before letting out a small laugh "Shane" she sat down beside me on the bed "if anything I'm out of your league and will you stop putting yourself down"

"Force of habit" I mumbled sheepishly

She placed her hand on top of mine, before she intertwined her fingers with mine .I felt my chest begin to race even faster than it had been previously, this girl had no idea what she was doing to me.

"Mitchie" I blurted out, suddenly overcome with confidence. She looked at me, waiting for me to continue "I was err...I was thinking..." I stuttered, for someone who was feeling confident I certainly wasn't showing it "That you know maybe you and I could go on a date sometime as...boyfriend and girl friend" I paused for a few seconds before rambling "but if you don't want to that's okay, I wouldn't blame you, I don't want to seem like I'm forcing you into anything, oh no..."

"SHANE" Mitchie called my name; waving her hand frantically in front of my face "Shane" she repeated causing me to stop. She smiled "I would love to go on a date with you"

"Really?" I asked unsure, making sure my ears haven't deceived me

"Yes, boyfriend"

"Mmm, i like the sound of that...girlfriend" I readjusted myself so I was now facing her, as I cocked my head to the side, beginning to close the distance between us. Our lips were only a matter of millimetres apart before we were rudely interrupted, causing us to jump away from one another.

Nate came bursting through the door unexpectedly, a wide grin spread across his face "DUDE, I GOT A DATE SAM SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!!!!!!!!" he exclaimed in the most cheeriest voice I had ever heard from him, before jumping up and down on the spot a few times and leaving once again

"Well that wasn't weird at all..." I started, my focus still on the doorway

Mitchie laughed "Maybe we should double date"

"Maybe...not."

I smiled, noticing the clock on Mitchie's wall had just struck midnight, I sighed contently, realising it was no longer my birthday "Thanks for the best birthday ever Mitch" I said quietly before closing the gap between us.

Any future birthdays had a lot to live up to, and right now I couldn't think of anything that could possibly beat it.

* * *

**It was the shittest chapter I've ever written, but I felt bad about not updating and I wanted to get mitchie and Shane dating and Nate interested in someone. I've got a lot planned for this now. So please review 326 reviews at the moment 345-350 needed before I post again! Oh and keep up with my updates and that by checking out my ff twitter, link is on my profile**

**Any ideas are welcomed**

**Review review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Right so I apologise for not updating sooner, I simply didn't know what else to write for this, I kind of reached a dead end but I can see this going on for about four more chapters at the most, that's if I don't come up with something amazing! Anyway thanks for all your reviews they are beyond amazing, I mean seriously in 13 chapters I've got 348 reviews,29 favourites and 69 alerts not to mention 6000 hits!**

**So you're next target is 365, that's like 17 reviews? Can you do that? If not don't worry lol! But it would make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, which saddens me deeply. sorry for typo's**

**you said you wanted some jason, i'll give you some jason.**

**-**

* * *

The past seven days had been the best days that I can remember, hands down. And why?

Because Mitchie was still my girlfriend. Yeah okay, so I guess I sound slightly insecure, but can you blame me, I'm pretty naive when it comes to women and Mitchie's no exception, in fact she may be slightly more complicated. After all she still has half of her memory missing.

And there's one other thing...Nate. Nate Black has been nice, unusually nice. Actually so nice it's almost sickening.

He hasn't snarled

Said any sarcastic remarks.

It's almost as if he has had a personality transplant, and I for one love it.

And now here we were- me, Nate and Jason sitting in my bedroom whilst I pondered what to wear for the big 'double date'

"Are you sure you don't want to come along Jase?" I asked feeling slightly bad that he would be all on his own on a Saturday night

He let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes "Shane I'm sure. No offence to you or Nate but I'd rather not be sitting there like a 5th wheel whilst you two suck face with your girlfriends, only making me wallow in myself pity that I don't have a girl."

I slung on a pale blue dress shirt whilst looking at Jason with sympathetic eyes in the mirror. Jason had always been the lucky one when it came to girls. Actually truth be told, unlike the rest of us he actually managed to keep a girl, and for a long time. 2 years to be precise.

A life time for teenagers.

Scrap that more like an eternity.

That was until he walked in on her one afternoon, with a bouquet of roses to celebrate their two year anniversary to see her hooking up with some college dude.

And when I say hooking up...I mean hooking up.

Jason was crushed, like completely devastated. He barricaded himself in his room for a good week, and it took several big Mac meals, cans of stolen beer and a few screaming sessions before he finally opened up to us. Jase had always been the collected and calm member of our group of friends, he had his head securely screwed on, he knew right from wrong, and even when he was hurting he hid his emotions, not wanting to make us upset.

He thought Natalie was the one; he had even agreed to wait for her, as she claimed she wanted to save herself for marriage.

What a load of fucking bull that was brought out as one big lie the moment Jason walked in on her.

Then confirmed to the world a few months later when she returned to school after a 'mysterious' absence with the baby bump the size of a small country.

Jason got so much shit from people, assuming that he was the father; even his parents didn't believe him when he said it wasn't him, that he hadn't even slept with anyone let alone her.

The old Jason we knew and loved disappeared, he would literally block anyone and everyone out, he used to be so trusting but now he was a closed book, except for us, but that's only because he knew he could trust us with anything and everything. No matter how big or small.

But when the baby was born in April he realised that he had escaped at a good time, god only knows what sort of trap he would have fallen into if he decided to stick by her. He put his feelings aside, and moved on, at least tried to move on, he couldn't fool us. After all they do say you never get over your first love.

But even after all this time, you could see that he was still miserable, he liked having someone to look after, someone to protect, someone to care about, and I was going to make it my unspoken mission to get him a girl.

Maybe Mitchie's friend Caitlyn Geller

She's always seemed nice, a bit lively but maybe that would keep Jason on his feet

"Okay dude, well we'll be back around 11, so you're welcome to just crash out here till we get back and then we can hang, or we'll just see you in the morning, totally up to you"

"I think I'll just see you in the morning, once again I don't need you two gushing about your girlfriends, especially Mr. mushy over there" he said pointing towards Nate who was nonstop texting Sam with one of those dreamy and goofy smiles spread across his face "I'm not even joking man, but I swear that's not the same Nathaniel, I think he's been abducted by aliens"

I laughed in agreement as Jason got up to his feet "Alright I'm off, knock 'em dead...just word of advice...don't and I repeat do not let Nate loose on the dance floor"

And with that Jason left, leaving me and the love struck teenager, waiting with anticipation for six thirty to strike. We had dinner reservations at 7:15 and after were heading to the new 18's only club a few miles down the road, apparently a hot spot for any respectable teenager.

I pulled on a pair of black converses to finish off my outfit, wanting to get the perfect balance between smart and casual, hoping that my choice of a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a blue dress shirt and converses would safely fit into that criteria.

Unlike Nate who had put on an ...interesting ensemble of clothes... white shirt, grey waistcoat, black dress trousers and some sort of red scarf.

We weren't going to a wedding for crying out loud.

I glanced towards the clock 6:30, "Nate c'mon let's go!" I shouted impatiently, I hadn't seen her all day, and I was not delaying seeing my Mitchie for one unnecessary second because Nate is too engrossed in texting his love interest

He practically leapt of the bed, his eyes lighting up almost instantly before rushing down the stairs, two steps at a time.

I shook my head and followed him, climbing into my beat up mustang and began our drive to Mtichie's

"Do I look okay Shane?" Nate asked as he examined himself in the side mirror

"Yes Nate" I replied in a monotone voice

"Do I look hot?"

I rolled my eyes "Hot? Seriously you expect me to judge on whether or not you're hot?"

"Yep, I mean if you were a girl, or a gay guy, would you bang me?"

"NATE!" I exclaimed, resisting the temptation to take my eyes off of the road and hit him

"You're actually serious aren't you?"

"Like a heart attack,"

"Nate you look fine, I'm sure you look 'bang-able to Sam"

He nodded, obviously satisfied with his answer, ah peace and quiet...

"What about my hair?"

"What about your hair Nate?"

"Does it look okay?"

"Yes"

"Does it look hot?"

I banged my head against the head rest and sighed "Nate for god sake your hair looks fine, it looks like it always does."

"In a good way or a bad way? Does it look like you'd want to run your hands through it?

"Yes Nate" I rolled my eyes once again

"Is my shirt tight enough?"

"NATE!" I exclaimed loudly, now seriously annoyed by his constant insecure questions on his appearance. I let out a massive sigh of relief as Mitchie's house pulled into sight. I literally ran out of the car to her front door, to be greeted by Mrs Torres

"Shane dear, how have you been?" she asked, even after all the pain and trouble I had put her family through she still treated me with respect,

"Good, Connie, are the girls ready?" I asked eagerly as she inspected mine and Nate's faces

"They started getting ready at two, so I do hope so, hold on" I watched as Connie disappeared the faint sound of her calling Mitchie's name brought me to my attention as she replied "Just coming, hold on"

Nate and I both kept our eyes fixated on the stair case as we heard footsteps, my heart now racing in my chest a million beats per second.

I felt my jaw drop to the floor as I saw the duo walk down the stairs; I quickly glanced at Nate to see the same expression spread across his face.

Mitchie could look amazing in anything, but now, at this moment in time she looked like...well, words cannot describe how amazing she looked.

"Wow" is all I managed to choke out, causing her to giggle slightly. I took her outfit, a simple gold sundress, finished off with a pair of gold pumps, the colour complimenting her tanned complexion to perfection. The dress resting just above her knees, not looking slutty, but not preventing my thoughts to come out of the gutter.

"Well hello beautiful" I complimented her as I placed a soft kiss on her cheek. I had to literally restrain myself from jumping her there and then, but I don't think her mother would like to see our PDA's.

"You don't look so bad yourself...hey you haven't straightened your hair" she said observantly

My eyes widened, shit, I knew there was something I had forgotten to do, oh god.

She must have caught on to my panic, but she just continued to laugh "I like it, actually I prefer it, it makes me want to run my hands through it" as nice as the compliment was I couldn't help but grimace, involuntarily imagining Nate saying that.

"Why thank you"

I linked my arm with hers "ready to go?"

"Yeah although I think we have a little problem on our hands" Sam piped up, causing the both of us to snap our heads towards Nate who was currently frozen to the spot, his mouth open wide, and his eyes fixed on Sam's dress.

I stifled back a laugh as I separated myself from Mitchie and hit Nate on the shoulder.

No response

"Nate?" Nothing

"Yo Nate" silence

"OI NATE!" I shouted directly into his ear, causing him to jump three foot into the air

"Oh sorry" he muttered, his face turning a bright shade of pink

"Stop having a staring competition with Sam's dress we've got reservations to get to"

-

* * *

We had been at the restaurant for little over an hour now and we were finishing off our desserts, or in Nate's and Sam's case, second dessert. It was obvious they were made to each other. They loved the same things, the same music, films, pretty much like me and Mitchie but they were equally as witty, something that would hopefully keep Nate on his feet.

Mitchie leaned back with a sigh, blowing her bangs out of her face "I. Am. So. Full... I feel the size of a house; I'm surprised I'm not bursting out of his dress"

"Well you still look beautiful to me"

She rolled my eyes "Honestly Shane, you're so cheesy"

I shrugged "Ah I blame you; I used to be as hard as stone before I met you"

"As long as you don't burst out into cheesy love songs, I'll allow your lines."

I smirked "All my life I prayed for someone like you, and I thank god that I, that I finally found you" I sung sweetly

"You did not just do a K-ci & jojo on me"

"Oh but Mitchie, I did."

"That was so good!" Nate mumbled as he finished the chocolate truffle cake, which by the way most of it was still around his face

"Ready to hit the next destination?" I asked

All three of them nodded "I love dancing" Sam commented

"Oh me too, I'm a pro!" Nate boasted

"Is he really?" Mitchie asked me

"No idea, he's never let us see him dance, I think Jason saw him once by mistake but that's about it"

"Well this should be interesting"

-

* * *

Me and Mitchie watched with widened eyes as Nate continued to dance with a very amused looking Sam, who had burst out laughing seconds before hand. I had remembered from several occasions before that Nate claimed he was an amazing dancer, yet never showed us because he didn't want to waste his moves on the likes of me and Jason, but even I was shocked to see how he was currently 'strutting' across the dance floor.

He was doing the solja boy dance to... The Script's The Man Who Can't Be Moved.

Talk about crucifying a song.

I shook my head in disbelief; firstly I had seen him do the chicken dance to Flo Rida's low and now this.

Mitchie leaned towards me and whispered in my ear "is he being serious right now?"

I shrugged "Most probably"

"Oh god" she muttered "Poor Sam"

I laughed "I think she likes it" pointing back to the pair who were now involved in a heated make out session

"They should so get a room, I do not need to see _that_" she mocked disgust

I raised my eyebrows "You know what they say, if you can't beat them...join them" I wriggled my eyebrows suggestively

"Oh really?" she raised her eyebrows too as she took a step towards me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I nodded

"So you like to be a follower then Grey?" Oh so this was how it was going to be? Was it?

I winked, moving her arms from around my waist to my neck "Sometimes, but I do like to lead certain...activities"

I was getting bored of this game, this was the first time all evening that I have had Mitchie all to myself and I wasn't going to waste it bickering over some irrelevant power trip.

I leaned in closing the distance between them, until our lips were barely a millimetre apart, before pulling away, with a victorious smirk spread across myself.

Okay so maybe I lied, games are fun.

"Tease" she spat out obviously unimpressed

I simply smirked before giving in, wrapping my arms around her, crashing my lips upon hers in a hungry manner.

Oh yeah this was never going to get old.

* * *

**There you go, chapter done! My aim before I finish this story is to get Jason a girl, get Nate to cry and some more Smitchie drama, so stay tuned! Oh and there are the CR awards going on at the moment...you know...hint hint.... i'd love you forever.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**QUESTION: HONEST OPINION WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello there my lovely readers and reviewers just like to thank you all! 23 reviews for the last chapter! You sure do know how to make me happy. I'm sorry it's been a little while since I've updated this but I hope you like it, I'm doing a split POV, so some Mitchie and some Shane. I'm at 371 reviews at the moment I'd be over the moon to have 390 by time I update, if not 385!**

**ATTENTION: RIGHT CHECK THIS OUT OR YOU'LL BE SORRY! I'm plugging two fics**

**O- The Vegas inn –mymakeupsmearedeyes read it, or you'll miss out**

**O- My story is different-cr8vgrl its one of the most original CR fics up on here so give it a read**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sorry for typo's, its 1:10am**

-

* * *

Shane

I let out a loud groan as my alarm went off, signalling that it was time to get up. After seven weeks of over sleeping, late nights and unplanned days, the horrible regimented life which I call school begins, bringing me sleep deprivation and endless piles of work which will gain me qualifications that I will never need in a normal working life.

I reluctantly rolled out of bed, as I crashed to the ground with a thud "shit" I muttered under my breath, stretching my limbs out as I opened my eyes.

I hated Mondays as it is.

But what made it worse was waking up at 6:15 on a Monday morning to be faced with school.

But hey, I'm a senior. One more year of compulsory education and I can do whatever the hell I want.

I dragged myself a long the floor to my closer, grabbing whatever looked and smelt resonably clean and made my way to the bathroom adjoining my bedroom, thank you mom and dad for only having one child.

Spoilt.

I endured the coldest and quickest shower of my life, as I attempted to wake myself up, which it did. I threw on my clothes, grabbing my bag and keys in the process, excited to pick up Mitchie for school.

It was the first time that me and Mitchie would be out as a couple, in front of everyone, not just in front Nate, Sam and Jason, but the entire student body.

And I quite frankly couldn't wait to show my girl off.

I made my way down the stairs, leaping two steps at as time as I raced into the kitchen grabbing a piece of bread and stuffing it in my face. I had no time for toast. I was a busy man for crying out loud

Well that's a lie. I wasn't

I was a desperate man

A love sick man.

A loser if you will...

I glanced at the digital clock on the microwave as it flashed 7:05 at me, indicating that it was time to get my ass out of the house and into my car stat.

The ten minute journey between our houses was fairly problem free, with the odd reckless driver cutting me up as they hurried to their destination. I had the radio on full blast as it blared out the calling' wherever you will go, one of my all time favourite songs.

_If I could, then I would  
I'd go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will go_

Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time

I pulled up to Mitchie's just as the song finished to see her already waiting on her doorstep a happy yet apprehensive smile spread across her flawless face. My stomach erupted with butterflies as she entered the passenger side of the car and engulfed me in a tight embrace, my senses being intoxicated by the scent of her vanilla shampoo.

"Morning baby" she said cheerfully as she strapped herself in

"Morning, you ready to face school"

She nodded enthusiastically "Yeah, seeming as I can't remember it, my idea of high school is the school on 90210"

I laughed "I can assure you nothing as dramatic happens at our school as it does at theirs"

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure me being an amnesiac is pretty dramatic"

I rolled my eyes playfully "What have I told you about feeding your ego with your amnesia"

She looked down sheepishly "Don't do it?"

-

* * *

I grabbed hold of her hand tightly as we entered the main entrance of school, feeling the need to have her close, to protect her.

And maybe show her off a little.

After all Nate was currently doing the same with Sam...actually he was carrying her bridal style through the halls serenading her, I'm not even joking but I think I preferred pessimistic arrogant Nate Black compared to this loved up, mushy excuse for a male specimen.

I felt all eyes immediately draw on us, glaring intently at me and Mitchie,

some in amusement.

Some in pure hatred

And the odd one or two with a smile across their face.

At least there was someone who didn't indulge in the mindless gossip.

I intertwined my fingers with Mitchie's as well began to stroll down the corridor, ignoring the whispers, wolf whistles and glares we were receiving

That was until one piercing voice rang through them all, instantly grabbing my attention.

"Wow Shane, I can't believe it's actually true, you really did knock the shit out of her just so you could pull her!" I turned around to face the source of the voice, none other than the schools most renowned bitch- Natasha Carmichael.

I rolled my eyes, not giving her the satisfaction that her comments struck a chord, even though both myself and Mitchie knew it was all an accident

"Wow Natasha" I imitated her high pitched squawky voice "I can't believe it's actually true, you are still a complete shit stirrer" I shot her a smug grin as people let out a snigger, obviously amused by my reaction.

Her mouth fell open slightly, not expecting me to have had a comeback, Oh looks like someone has finally managed to shut her up.

Success...

Maybe not...

"Oh c'mon Shane" she scoffed, as I felt Mitchie grip onto my arm even tighter, obviously confused by the whole situation "We all knew the deal between you, there's no way in hell that this thing" she pointed exasperatedly between me and Mitchie "is real"

"And how would you know that?" Mitchie spoke up for the first time since the confrontation, her voice quiet yet confident as she narrowed her eyes towards Natasha

She threw her head back and laughed "Because Shane's as frigid as a stick. And I unlike Shane know all too well about your past"

What?

-

* * *

Mitchie

I gulped hard, as those words left this girls mouth, who ever she was, she had an obvious hold over me, she knew something that I had yet remembered and something is telling me that I'm not going to like it.

"W-what?" I managed to stutter out, my voice cracking

Her eyes widened as she bit her lip smugly, letting out a devious laugh in the process "Oh god!" she exclaimed in utter disbelief "You don't remember do you?"

I shook my head, I had no idea, yet there was something nagging me at the back of my mind, like a memory, just waiting to surface

She shook her head "Oh darling, the whole female student body knows about your err how shall we say it, past lifestyle"

I glanced towards the floor before giving Shane a scared look, signalling that I no longer wanted to be a part of this conversation.

Shane must have caught on as he closed the conversation with a simple yet blunt statement "Natasha, save your breath because no one's listening to your verbal diarrhoea"

I pursed my lips tightly together, stifling back a laugh as I was dragged down the corridor and towards homeroom

"Are you okay?" he asked me worriedly, causing me to roll my eyes

"I'm fine!" I reassured, getting slightly annoyed at the constant questioning of my state. I was a recovering amnesiac not someone's who's just had all their limbs devoured by a shark

"Are you sure? You don't think that you came back a little too soon?"

"Shane" I stopped in front of him outside homeroom, wrapping my arms around his waist, looking up at him, my eyes meeting his concerned ones "I'm fine, it's been seven weeks, I'm a big girl"

He sighed in defeat before giving me a small peck on the lips "Okay, but if you want to leave at anytime just text me and I'll be right there, okay?"

I nodded and smiled "Yes Shay"

"See you at lunch babe" I reluctantly pulled away and gave him a small wave as he carried on down the hallway, leaving me on my own for the first time since I've stepped foot in school since the accident, causing me to feel all of a sudden alone, but I wouldn't tell Shane that. I needed to regain my confidence; I couldn't be so dependent on Shane, however much I wanted to be.

I inhaled a deep breath as my hand came in contact with the brass door knob, opening the door, as a whole class full of eyes shot towards me, staring intently at my every move.

I plastered a small and definitely fake smile across my face as I entered the room, passing numerous desks before sitting down in the only available seat.

"Nice to see you back Miss Torres!" the teacher who I forgot who the hell she was exclaimed with excitement, clapping her hands together like some circus freak "Are you feeling better?"

There you go, once again with the 'how are you feeling' card.

I swear to god the next person who asks that will live to seriously regret it

I just smiled wider, not wanting to show my irritation "Yes, never better"

I spaced out as whispers erupted around the room, most people's focus still set on me, god was I really that exciting, I never knew amnesia was such a hot topic of conversation

'_Did you hear that she's dating the guy that tried to kill her?'_

'_Oh my god she's dating Shane Grey, how lucky! I'd let him push me down some stairs!'_

'_I wonder if it's all out of pity'_

I tried to ignore the comments as my eyes stayed glue to the clock, each second ticking away agonizingly slow, until the bell finally chimed signalling the begging of double history.

Now I may not remember a lot but I do remember my hatred of anything historical.

-

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on as I tried my hardest to familiarise myself with the surroundings which had become my second home over the past three years. Certain rooms would bring back insignificant memories of lessons in the past, or the odd face would cause me to associate a name or an event with them. Everything was slowly falling into place.

But I couldn't help but feel vulnerable, I felt exposed, people knew things I didn't know, and what made it worse was that it was about me.

The whispers and gossiping was becoming background noise for me as I realised that I was well and truly the talk of the school, my name was being thrown around left right and centre, and I'm pretty sure my emotions were as well.

At first I was so determined to recollect my memories and make sense of a life that was wiped from my brain, but ever since Shane and I got closer, as we crossed that barrier from friendship to relationship, I became so content with my current life that it was almost as if I didn't need my past.

That I was so focused on my present, my future.

Shane and I.

I was letting my past slip through my fingers, but not any longer.

I excused myself from last period, complaining of a headache, which they automatically sent me off to a quieter spot in the school, the library

The perks of being an amnesia victim.

I scanned the shelves until I found the latest copy of the year book, remembering how Shane used to teach me about pupils using their photos, thinking that maybe if I looked through it now, I might see someone who could jog my memory.

I flicked through page after page, closely examining each face, forcing my brain or determine whether or not a significant memory was stored somewhere which they were linked to

But nothing

The entire student body

Over 1,500 pupils

And nothing.

I had discovered nothing, besides the fact that Jason wears glasses.

Productive.

I let my head fall onto the table as I let out a frustrated moan, c'mon Mitchie think...

The past...

I shut my eyes, letting my brain take over as I hazily reconstructed my teenage years, the first day of high school, the history project on the Spanish Civil war, my first kiss...

My mind was reeling as broken thoughts and events whizzed around my head at such a speed I could barely process them

But at least I was getting somewhere.

Well at least I was until I felt someone's presence behind me, causing a shiver to run down my spine

"Nice to see you again babe" the voice purred into my ear

That voice...

I _know_ that voice...

Oh god...

It all made sense...

I knew what they were on about...

And Shane couldn't find out.

This would ruin us

For sure.

* * *

CRAP CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Mwahahaha I'm evil! So I thought I'd twist this around and get Mitchie involved a little more, it's about time she caused some drama instead of Mr Grey who seems to supply all the drama, and Nate of course who is just a sarcastic shit.**

**So what did she remember? Who is this person? Why will it ruin Shane and her? Will it even ruin them? Hey where's Nate? I miss Jason where is he these days? Are these questions circulating your brain right now? Tell me and review, more reviews, quicker I update.**

**Simples. **

**link on profile to ff twitter where you can find out my latest updates and when im going to post**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! So I'm actually really excited to write this chapter, but I bet it will turn out rubbish! Oh well who cares! YOU GOT ME TO MY TARGET OF 390! Get me to 410! My 400****th**** reviewer will have their stories plugged on the next chapter. Anyway today has been interesting, I've become jealous and have now realised that my feelings for someone aren't platonic. That's always nice**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and according to my mother once again is telling me I'm going to achieve nothing in life. Sorry for the typo's its 3:10am, ive got to get up in 2:50 mins so i havent proof read this**

* * *

MITCHIE

I gulped hard, as I raised my head slowly off of the desk, my hair covering my face as I mentally prepared myself for one hell of an emotional rollercoaster.

"What do you want Sam?" I spat out; let me introduce to you Samuel Greeves. Senior, brown hair, reasonably attractive and just happens to be the source of my current internal battle.

"Oh babe that's no way to talk to your boyfriend"

I rolled my eyes as I turned my head, narrowing my gaze "You are _not_ my boyfriend, you never have been"

He gave me a smug grin and sat beside me "Da-mn you do remember me don't you?"

"How could I forget you?" I asked, yet instantly regretted it the moment the words left my lips

His grin got wider as he adjusted the beanie resting on top of his head "Good to hear it babe, glad to know that I'm unforgettable" he winked at me, making my stomach lunge slightly, in what I hope to have been disgust.

"Cut to the chase Sam, what do you want?" my patience was running incredibly thin as I realised I was in a hole which I'm not going to be able to get out of.

"You" he stated simply "But that's going to be a bit of a struggle isn't it?"

I raised my eyebrow

"I've heard on the grapevine that you've hooked up with a dear friend of mine"

Oh did I forget to mention that Sam was Shane's friend, and also band member?

No?

Well he is.

I nodded "me and Shane are together. Have been for a week." I stated proudly

Sam only let out a laugh "Oh c'mon are you serious? Shane? Honey I thought even you had standards"

I took in a deep breath, preventing myself from knocking him out there and then "Obviously not if I slept with you."

Oh sorry did I forget to mention that as well?

Unfortunately it's true. From what I can remember Sam and I had a little arrangement, we weren't in a relationship, hell we couldn't really stand one another but somehow, we would hook up on a regular basis.

It started with spiteful banter, very much like how Shane and I were

But then it turned to a competition.

We both wanted to be the winner

It turned into a game

The bantering turned into flirting

The flirting turned into vicious make out sessions in the supplies closet

Which ultimately led to...y'know...meaningless, angry sex. And when I say meaningless I mean meaningless. It was purely a way for us to fight for dominance, to show each other whose boss.

Feelings were never involved.

At least not on my behalf.

But then again, I wouldn't stop it. I knew that behind this creepy, obnoxious exterior he can be a nice guy, he even showed it on the odd occasion whilst we were in various compromising positions.

No one knew of our 'relationship' besides the a couple of the bitches, I blame Sam. If he didn't brag to his sister, who just happens to be best friends with Natasha, none of this would be a problem.

There would be no threat of it getting out

And mine and Shane's relationship wouldn't be on the line.

Fuck my life.

He let out a sigh as his expression softened "Mitch, we were good together, you must have felt something"

My eyes widened "Of course i felt something, but it was feelings Sam" I shook my head; I wasn't going into this now. "We agreed no emotions; you can just profess false feelings for me now I'm taken"

Don't do this to me Sam. Please. I love Shane, Woah, I've never said that before...but yeah, I do. He just sat back in his chair, looking at me, as if he was trying to read me.

"They're not false emotions" he said with sincerity in his voice.

Shit.

He extended his arm, resting his hand on mine, as my gaze flicked between his face and the table. I gulped hard again, feeling an uneasy knot tie at the pit of my stomach, this wasn't good.

I should be storming off, I should be shrugging him off, not...this.

"Sam, please Shane means a lot to me and he's your best friend..."

"Screw him, you mean more!" he exclaimed, now getting angry as he pushed himself off of the chair

I shook my head vigorously "I'm not doing this again Sam, whatever we had or you thought we had is over, I love Shane and I'm not going to throw it away!"

He scoffed "Love? You _love _Shane? You can barely remember a thing yet you can determine your feelings to a guy you've been seeing for a week. C'mon."

I felt my blood practically boil, how dare he accuse me of my feelings! "You don't understand!" I protested weakly, I don't have the energy to fight.

"Enlighten me"

"I don't need to justify myself to you" I shot back

"Well then you obviously don't love him" Sam concluded.

I lost it.

"Look, who do you think you are waltzing in and telling me how I feel? I _love_ him, yeah it's pretty soon and yes this amnesia thing was all his fault, but he helped me through it, he's an amazing person, a far better person than you'll ever be, so do me a favour and back off. And if you dare say anything to Shane I will personally rip your balls of and force feed them to you, do I make myself clear?"

I was practically leaning over the trouble, my face inches from him, as he retreated back, obviously intimidated by me. He gulped "Okay" he said softly.

He got up and turned on his heel yet stopped "Don't think you can get rid of me that easily babe, you'll see what you're missing"

And with that he left, in perfect sync for the bell going off, signalling the end of school. I gathered up my books, my mind reeling with thoughts that were coming back to me.

Why was I such a bitch before?

I was everything I didn't want to be.

Was my first time even with Sam?

I felt my body stiffen with tension as I made my way out of school to meet Shane, how could I even face him? I was doubting my feelings towards him for crying out loud! I had one of his best friends professing their feelings for me

I think I liked being in a coma.

The fresh air hit me as I exited the school, seeing Shane slumped against his car, smiling at me. A smile that would usually make me weak at the knee's, but now I just felt numb

I walked over "Hi babe"; he dropped his bag to the floor and flung his arms around me, my body stiff in his embrace.

He pulled back almost instantly, looking at me with a look of concern "What's wrong?" he asked, brushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear "Has anyone given you any grief today, because I swear if they have I'll give them hell"

I attempted to crack a smile but I could, instead I settled on turning the corners of my lips up ever so slightly, praying that would do "I'm fine" I reassured

He took the hint that I didn't want to talk about it, something I loved about him, he knew exactly when to back off "You looking forward to Coldplay tonight?" his voice picked up, the excitement evident in his tone.

"Yeah"

"Me too! It's going to be amazing, especially with my favourite girl by my side" I felt a pang in my chest, why did he have to be so nice?

"Yeah" I breathed out "I can't wait."

-

* * *

The afternoon flew by as I got ready with Sam, whilst the boys just played the Xbox, appearance wasn't top of their list, halo on the other hand was.

I had managed to calm down slightly, reassuring myself that I loved Shane yet I couldn't help but feel paranoid, knowing Sam was in the other room with Shane killed me. What if he said something...?

"You and Shane are going pretty well aren't you?" Samantha's voice piped up, causing me to look at her, whilst she currently put the finishing touches to her make up

I nodded weakly "yeah, so are you and Nate"

She grinned "I know, god he's amazing, like the perfect boyfriend, I'm so lucky" she gushed,

"Aww" I cooed in a fake voice

"I know, but yours is equally as perfect, right?"

Oh. Way to make me feel even better.

"You girls ready to go?" I heard Nate call from downstairs

"Yeah" we replied simultaneously, grabbing our purses and heading down the stairs.

This should be an interesting night.

* * *

I had let go of my worry's and thoughts as soon as Coldplay walked on the main stage, we were right at the front, only a matter of metres away from the legendary Chris Martin, and Shane was beyond happy

His arm was slung loosely around my shoulder as the music played, singing every sing practically word for word, much like the rest of the arena. I had been to a coupl of concerts before hand but this, this was incrediable, the atmosphere was electric

Nate and Samantha on the other hand, well they were making out. Nonstop, in the twenty minutes they've been on, they haven't surfaced for air once. What were they fish?

I glanced quickly over to besides Shane where Jason and Sam were swaying along to the music, Sam stealing glances at me every few second, causing me to squirm uneasily under is gaze

Couldn't he take a hint?

As viva la diva ended, Shane removed his arm from me and shouted over the music "I need the bathroom, anyone else?!"

"ME!" Samantha, Jason and Nate screamed, literally sprinting out the crowd at the speed of light, leaving me and...Him

I tried to keep my focus fixated on Coldplay, this was an amazing gig, and it was also the perfect opportunity to ignore Sam's existence

"Hey!"He shouted

I ignored

"Hey!" he shouted a little louder

I ignored. Fuck off.

I felt him scoot beside me, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me around to face him

"What!?" I screamed in an annoyed tone, I had had enough of him, my patience near enough nonexistent at this point

"You should be with me!"

"NO I SHOULDNT! I'M WITH SHANE, LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Oh babe stop playing hard to get" he teased, purring into my ear as I shoved him away, to only be grabbed my the arms and drawn closer again

"Let go." I spat out, venom dripping from my voice

Yet he only pulled me closer, out faces centimetres apart

"Tell me you don't want me"

"I don't want you" I said in a steady voice, well what I hoped was a steady voice, but the close proximity was getting to me, memories flooding back

"Liar"

"I-I don't want...you" I whispered out, my self control breaking away piece by piece

"Li-ar" he brought his face to mine, literally no gap between us, as I gulped hard, my throat dry and my heart beating in my chest at a million miles per hour.

Before I could register, his lips were on mine, hungrily attacking my lips as if they were the forbidden fruit. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance as I accepted. This was wrong.

So wrong.

I love Shane.

But- but-

Myself control was zero. His arms snaked around my waist as I brought mine around his neck, our bodies pressed together, leaving nothing to the imagination.

I was doomed.

My mind wasn't functioning

My conscious turned off.

Fuck.

-

* * *

SHANE

I found myself singing along as I exited the toilets and back into the crowd to find the gang, this was without a doubt the best concert I've ever been too, and trust me I've been to my fair share. I pushed through the crowds of people, apologizing constantly as I saw the back of Mitchie, why wasn't she facing the stage I wonder?

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
when you get what you want but not what you need  
_

I pushed through the last person as I was greeted by a sight that made my stomach drop to the floor, and my breath catch in my throat.

I blinked several times, hoping, praying that what I was currently witnessing was all an illusion, that my mind was playing some sick assed trick on me.

I was hallucinating, i had to be.

I mean why would Mitchie be kissing...Sam.

My girlfriend and my best friend

But the view in front of didn't change. I just worsened.

They broke apart, the obvious need for air overcoming them as their eyes travelled to meet me. I remained glued to the ground, wishing that it would just open up and swallow me.

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse._

Mitchie's face went pale as she took a step towards me "Shane" she choked out, I retreated a step

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
when you lose something you can't replace _

"Shane?" she asked again, tears collecting at her eyes, as I felt mine cascade down my face. Nice going Shane prove how little of a man you are by crying.

"Please Shane, it's not what it looked like" she whined, her voice cracking,

_When you love someone but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?_

That line did it, the line you here in all those TV shows and films when someone was caught cheating.

"Don't" I whispered out, my voice getting lost over the crowd's and Coldplay's but she could tell what I meant. I just took another stride back, noticing Nate, Jason and Sam were now coming back from the bathroom, with a confused expression across their faces.

_Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones_

"What's going on?" Nate asked, looking at me

"W-w-hy don't you ask them" I pointed towards the pair, Mitchie hysterically crying.

I couldn't take it any longer, I needed to get away.

To get away from her

I didn't want to be in public as my world crumbled at my feet.

_And I will try to fix you_

**There you go, hope you don't hate me, but we needed drama, next chapter is going to be so good I'm really looking forward to it. So please read and review and tell me what you think, the more reviews the quicker I update!**

**Did you think this chapter sucked?**


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

Wow, so I got all of you pretty angry by the last chapter didn't I? I had finally given you Smitchie and then I ripped it away from under your feet in one swift movement! I'm a bit evil. But have no fear! All will be fixed...? I can't believe I got like 33 reviews for the last chapter , I was totally amazed. So I'm no longer in high school! I'm extremely happy about that! So review! , I'm at 423 at the moment 445 till next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sorry for typo's.**

**400TH REVIEWER- RIDE2NIGHT**

* * *

**SHANE**

I pushed myself through the crowds of people as fast as I could, no longer caring about anything, I was numb. This was supposed to one of the best nights of my life, I had been waiting for years to see Coldplay and now, well now I couldn't care less that I was in a crowded arena only a matter of feet away from my idols.

My masculinity was at an all time low as the tears continued to cascade down my face, I probably looked like a freak, but I didn't care.

I didn't care that I had just caught my girlfriend cheating.

I didn't care that it was with my best friend

Who _knew_ how much I liked her...loved her.

I didn't care.

But I do. I think I care a little too much.

My breath was rugged as I was finally hit by the cool night's breeze, the tears feeling freezing against my skin as the wind came in contact with it. I leaned against the brick wall, deliberating what my next move was...I was driving, and if I was driving then I had to take everyone home.

I couldn't just leave everyone stranded here could I?

"YO! Shane, Shane" I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my name being called before an out of breath looking Nate and Jason left the building

I didn't reply, I just remained silent as they stood in front of me, concerned looks spread across their face, mixed with a little too much sympathy for my liking.

"Dude are you alright?" Nate asked...am I alright?

Am I alright?

"What do you think Nate?" I said softly, I didn't want to take my anger out on him, he was only looking out for me

Jason laid a supportive hand on my shoulder as I kept my gaze focused on a spot on the ground "C'mon let's get out of here"

"What about the other's?" I asked,

"Samantha's brother is here so he'll take her home, and to be honest I don't give a flying fuck about the other two" Jason stated simply

"Oh" I didn't argue, in fact leaving those two stranded here lessened the pain I was currently feeling ever so slightly.

I followed them to the car, Nate grabbing my keys from my hand, insisting that he'd drive if we wanted to get home alive tonight. I slumped into the back seat, keeping my eyes fixated on the window, the street lights illuminating the tree's as they whizzed past.

I felt my phone vibrate in my leather jacket pocket, _the_ leather jacket Mitchie had brought me for my birthday only a hand full of days previously. I pulled out my Iphone, just staring at the screen, Mitchie's name appearing across it.

"Who is it?" Jason asked from the front passenger seat

"Mitchie" I mumbled, still staring at her name as she constantly called me

"Dude, turn the phone off!" Nate exclaimed from the front seat "let that bitch suffer"

"Don't call her that Nate" I shot back with no emotion in my voice, even if she had literally, ripped my heart out and ran over it with a 50 tonne monster truck, I wasn't going to stand for someone bad mouthing her

I saw him roll his eyes in the mirror, as my phone rang for the 14th consecutive time

"Pass me the phone" Nate demanded

"No"

"Shane pass me the god forsaken phone before I ram this pretty little car of yours into a tree" I surrendered, throwing the front to the front of the car, no one and i repeat no one was going to harm my baby

Nate answered the call, "fuck off Mitchie. Don't you think you've caused enough harm for one night"

-

* * *

MITCHIE

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, once I had reverted my gaze from everyone leaving to Sam.

"ME?! YOU WERE JUST AS INTO IT AS I WAS!" he protested, my sadness was automatically replaced with anger and resentment

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FORCED YOURSELF ON ME!" I shot back pathetically, I was trying to pass on the blame, in the hopes of making me feel better

Sam threw his head back and scoffed "OH C'MON IF YOU REALLY CARED ABOUT HIM, YOU WOULD BE OUT THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW" He was right, I should be grovelling at his feet, begging for forgiveness, I shouldn't be here, with _him. _He took a step closer, obviously feeling like I had given him permission to try it on with me again. He snaked his hands around my waist before I forcefully pushed him back

"GET OFF OF ME! I HATE YOU!" I screamed, now causing unnecessary attention "YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER" pun intended? "I WAS HAPPY. HE MADE ME HAPPY, AND NOW YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

I turned on my heel, and ran out of the arena, leaving Sam standing there on his own, as I pulled my phone out of my bag and frantically dialled the one number I had memorized- Shane's

I slumped against a random car as I noticed our parking space was empty...he had left.

And I couldn't blame him

Part of me wished he was there, leaning against his mustang, waiting for me, ready to hear me out, but my wishful thinking remained just that, wishful.

My eyes began to spill a set of fresh tears as the phone just continued to ring, he was ignoring me.

I had ruined everything, in the matter of a few hours I went from being completely and utterly happy with a guy I was pretty sure I was falling in love with, to being alone in a parking lot of a concert, after mindlessly and impulsively making out with a person who I used to mess around with.

I was about to give up when I heard the phone answer "Shane!" I exclaimed into the phone "Shane,I love you, i'm sorry, please just listen to me!" I my voice was cracking all over the place, but he had answered, he had answered!

"Fuck off Mitchie." yet I wasn't greeted with the voice of who I hoped was still my boyfriend, but Nate instead. His cold tone, cutting through me like a knife "Don't you think you've caused enough harm for one night!"

I was about to protest, ready to beg for him to pass me to Shane, to let me explain, to justify myself, even though I had no valid reason, yet I was only greeted with the dialling tone.

I threw my head back against the wall, staring up at the night sky, the millions of stars scattered around the sky, representing the millions of tears I knew I would shed tonight.

I've fucked it up.

I had single handily ruined something that I thought I would never dare to jeopardise"

-

* * *

SHANE

My head was pounding at a million miles per hour, as my constant over analysing was all of a sudden causing me physical pain as well as the emotional.

Nate came into my room, hands full of beers and food, I shot him a confused look "Well girls stuff their faces with chocolate when they are going through a rough patch so I thought beer and Pringles would do the trick"

I just nodded as I continued to aimlessly play the Xbox with Jason, after all they were doing practically anything in their power to get my mind off of Mitchie.

I chugged down a bottle of beer in a matter of gulps, the cool and bitter taste complimenting my current bitter mood, cooling my heated thoughts.

"Woah man, slow down!" Jason urged as I just shrugged and grabbed another, popping the lid of using the side of the table

"So, you gunna go explore the other options now you're single?" piped up Nate who was currently trying to peel off the top of the Pringles box with great difficulty

"Other options, Nate? Are you urging him to turn gay or something?"

I rolled by eyes at my friends bickering, the alcohol beginning to take effect, dissolving the heavy thoughts from my brain

"I don't know, I'm not even sure if I am single" I admitted sheepishly, was I really going to give her another chance after what she did?

I don't know.

Why did she even do it?

Was it impulse?

Was there something going on all along

Had she used me?

"Dude no offence, but what do you even see in her?" Nate slurred slightly

"You went out with her as well yknow!" I said pointedly, not really wanting to elaborate or even think about how amazing she was.

For now I just wanted to drink myself into oblivion, and wake up tomorrow ready to punch the living shit out of Sam.

Nate sat back and leaned into the bed, closing his eyes momentarily "Duhhhhhhhhh, but she was just a squeeze, she has a _fine_ ass!"

Jason let out a snort of laughter "Oh Nate is such an ass man."

He raised his bottle into the air "don't you know it!"

I let out a laugh, feeling myself relax as the tension was lifted

Nate got up, stumbling slightly as he climbed on top of my bed, bringing his now empty bottle to his lips, mimicking a microphone, before belting out "_get out, leave right now, it's the end of you and me, it's too late and I can't wait for you to be gone, cos I know about HIM and I wonder, how I bought all the lies, you said that you would treat me right, but you were just a waste of time"_

I choked on my beer as Jason and I burst out in hysterics, falling to the ground

"Please tell me you did not just sing jojo" Jason said whilst trying to compose myself

Nate threw his hands up defensively, falling back slightly, he was never a good drinker "W-What? I thought this is what people did when they get heartbroken, they listen to sad songs"

Jason's eyes widened in realisation, the drink also now clouding his mind as we cracked open our fourth bottle each "reaaaaaaaally?"

Nate nodded "Well then I guess it's my turn" Jason got to his knee's "_what am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up but your okay, I'm falling to piece's yeah, I'm falling to pieces yeah"_

I clapped over enthusiastically "the script, classy, my turn"

"_All by myself, don't want to be, all by myself, anymoreeeeeeeeeeee!"_ The last word left my mouth as I broke down into tears as I relived the events of tonight, worsened by the level of intoxicating substances in my system. I stuffed a handful of Pringles into my mouth, attempting to silence my pathetic sobs as the other two looked at me in interest

"You really like her don't you" Jason said as a statement rather than I question

I meekly nodded, cradling my empty bottle in my arms "I love her. You know, before she fell I never saw myself even talking to her on civil terms, I had this image of her and I wasn't willing to see past it. But I did and s-she wasn't a bitch like I thought she was. S-she's beautiful a-and funny, and she gets me, for me. She isn't just some crush man, the more I spend time with her the more I want her to be the one, like _THE ONE_" I slurred and stumbled over my words as I professed my love for Mitchie "but she cheated with SAM. I mean Sam, he's not good looking is he? I mean Nate, is he hot, would you bang him?"

Nate shrugged " I don't know what I'd do after a few drinks"

I wasnt satisfied with his answer so I continued "well I mean, you'd bang me if you were sober though, right?"

Nate nodded "of c-course man, you're my best friend"

"Thanks, that means a lot...so why did she kiss him, I thought she loved me that we were going to live happily ever after..."I trailed off before stopping completely when I heard sobbing in the corner of the room.

I slowly lifted my head, which was feeling incredibly heavy, to look to the source seeing Nate huddling a pillow crying "love is such a beautiful thing"

I rolled my eyes as I looked towards Jason for assistance in the over hormonal Nate, to find him face down on the floor, snoring loudly.

Great.

I was about to say something else when I heard the front door ring, signalling someone was at the door, I glanced at the lcd lights on my clock telling me that it was 11:43pm. I let out a groan as I lifted myself to my feet, my body feeling like a tonne of bricks as I pulled up Nate as well before descending down the stairs.

My parents were out of town so it wouldn't be them, and I'm pretty sure I didn't order pizza...

I grabbed the door handle and swung the door open to reveal...

"What the hell do you want?" I spat out, narrowing my eyes, whilst gripping on to the door frame for support

"Look man I'm here to apologize"

"Apologize?" Nate shouted "What you did was seriously uncool, you don't just kiss your friends girlfriend"

"I know but it wasn't like it was a spur of the moment thing" he protested causing me an uneasy churning to occur in my stomach.

Not quite knowing if it was my body rejecting the alcohol or not

"What? You've hooked up before?" I hissed, yet before he had a chance to answer Nate raised his arm and flung up towards Sam's face, hitting him flat out into his jaw, causing him to fall to the floor.

And when I say him

I don't mean Sam

No Sam was clutching his face

Nate was face down on my porch drooling.

I brought my eyes up from Nate to Sam, who had blood seeping out of his mouth, yet a small smug grin across his face, laughing at Nate. I felt my blood boil as my fists clenched, my tolerance with this guy now at a negative.

"Sam" I said simply, causing him to look at me

"Yeah?"

I raised my fist and forcefully hit him in the opposite side to Nate, this time causing him to fall to the ground.

I walked over to him, towering over his huddled body on the ground "you go near Mitchie again and I swear to God I will do a lot worse than that." I dragged Nate by the hand inside, slamming the door behind us.

This wasn't over.

* * *

**So there you go, I really hated this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to write, next chapter is the talk, the reunion, and some fluff. So review and tell me what you think! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my lovely people, sorry I didn't update sooner, but it's safe to say that I've well and truly lost my mojo. I literally have no energy or effort left in me. BUT ON A BRIGHTER NOTE, 21****ST**** NOVEMBER! JONAS BROTHERS BABY! 16 rows from front get in. Going to have myself a little jonai baby making session that night I think. Scrap that **_**I know**_**. can i hear a "miley who?"**

**Anyway I'd like to say thanks because you guys have given me 438 reviews in 17 chapters, and I know many of you were extremely angry about how I ended last chapter, even how I wrote it but I'm sorry, it needed drama, I didn't want to end it so soon, but I can safely say there's probably max of 3 chapters left, if that. So if you hated this story, you'll be out of pain very soon.**

**Out of all my stories this is the one I'm most proud of and I can't thank you enough for supporting me, I hope you've enjoyed it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sorry for the typo's, its 1:40 am and i cba to proof read**

* * *

I got dressed in a rush, trying my best to be as silent as possible, not wanting to wake up Nate or Jason who were currently sprawled across my floor, or wanting to cause any unnecessary reason for the headache I was currently experiencing any worse.

Drinking was not the solution.

It may seem perfect at the time, but I swear down waking up still disorientated from the intoxicating substances running through your blood stream is not pretty.

I closed my eyes as I struggled to put on my jeans, stumbling over myself and tumbling to the floor with a thud, yet my fall was cushioned

"Dude what the fuck!" grumbled a newly awoken Nate who was currently under me, my ass in his face, this was not a good look.

"Sorry!" I apologised, trying to muster up the energy to get back to my feet yet gave up, deciding that rolling to the empty space beside Nate was a better idea.

"Dude why the fuck are you awake?"Nate moaned raising his hand o his forehead, wincing as a throbbing pain probably begun.

"I need to speak to Mitchie, I need to fix things" I said determined as I pushed myself off of the ground once more, with every piece of strength I could muster

"Err hang on a second!" Nate exclaimed, shooting up to look at me causing his blanket to fly off of him "I don't think so. That bitch cheated on you, in public, if anyone should be fixing things it's her"

"But what if she doesn't!?" I replied, sounding desperate, but I didn't care, I was desperate, I didn't want this. It was literally tearing me up inside knowing that my relationship with Mitchie was hanging by a thread.

Of course I was hurt, betrayed, upset, but it didn't make me love her any less.

She may have cheated, but I didn't think any less of her.

I wanted to hate her, hatred would be the perfect solution right now, knowing that her going behind my back didn't cause me any pain, didn't crush me inside, didn't make me feel numb.

But it did.

And I couldn't hate her; I don't think I ever could

And you want to know why?

Because I love her.

Nate just rolled his eyes at me, before holding up my phone, turning it on in front of me as I watched the screen fill up with notifications

46 missed calls

7 voicemails

21 texts.

Oh.

"Now normally I'd get all in yo face about this bitch of yours being clingy and how you should drop her like its hot, but seriously, she must like you man, either that or she's just in it for your ass"

I rolled my eyes "thanks Nate, I think I'll take that as a compliment"

He nodded curtly "nice move, nice move, now..." he rolled over, the phone still in his hand, his back now facing me as he began to scroll through my messages "Oh, this is a good one!"

"What!?" not knowing whether to be angry at Nate or not for invading my personal messages.

He coughed, causing Jason to stir slightly before imitating a high pitched voice which I could only presume/hope was supposed to sound like Mitchie's "Baby please, I never wanted to hurt you, I was confused, Sam means nothing to me, you're my world, I only want you, please answer my calls"

I let out a loud sigh "I'm going over there" I grabbed my keys and headed towards the door before stopping in the doorway "oh and Nate by the time I get back, please put some clothes on, I don't know how or why you decided to shed garments last night, and I know that we're close, but for the love of god, I'm not crossing that line."

I watched Nate's eyes widen in realisation as he pulled a blanket over him, his cheeks turning a ferocious shade of red before laughing and leaving him in my room.

The car journey was excruciatingly long, my focus zooming in and out as I questioned to myself whether or not I should be even driving at...10:03 am, my patience growing ever thinner and nerves erupting in the pit of my stomach.

I turned the street that I had become so familiar to, pulling outside of the house which inside contained the love of my life, my amnesiac angel, the root of all my current emotional troubles.

I started at myself in my mirror, my eyes still slightly blood shot, my hair dishevelled and my face unshaven, a slight five o clock shadow apparent on my jaw, I looked a state, but I didn't have time to groom myself, I had a girl to win back.

But was I actually winning her back?

After all I didn't do anything wrong...so really she should be begging me!?

But even though I know she cheated on me, I saw it with my own eyes, I couldn't help but feel I had driven her to it, was I too clingy?

Over possessive?

Desperate?

I got out of the car, stretching my stiff limbs, noticing my purpled knuckles, evidence from the battered jaw Sam was probably nursing at home, I had never believed in violence, I had never gotten involved in a physical fight with anyone besides the odd bitch slap with Nate, but he had it coming.

Sam knew.

He knew everything.

About her amnesia

About all the time we had been spending together

About my feelings, relationship and love for Mitchie,

Yet he still did it. Knowing full well there was an almost certain possibility that they would have been caught.

Some friend

Wasn't it some universal guy rule that you don't fool with your friend's girl?

My hand came in contact with her front door, my bruised knuckles hammering the wooden divide causing me to wince in pain as I impatiently waiting for a reply.

The door almost flew open, revealing a distressed looking Mitchie, her hair sticking out in various directions in a messy bun, her mascara smudged around her eyes with mascara coloured tear tracks trailing down her cheeks, her beautiful brown eyes, surrounded by a deep shade of red, indicating that she had had a restless night.

My heart broke a little more as I took in the sight of her, she was still as beautiful as ever, there was no denying that but she looked a wreck. She was wearing a pair of flannel shorts, a white tank top, with my leather jacket over top, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, her fingers digging into the battered leather

Her eyes widened as her gaze met mine, "Shane?" she managed to whisper out, as I simply nodded, words weren't going to come easy to me for the foreseeable, my emotions were making sure of that. Her arms fell to her side before she lunged towards me, wrapping her arms securely around my waist, nuzzling her head into my chest.

She held onto me for dear life as my body stiffened, I wanted to hug back, I really did, but my body wouldn't allow it. She pulled away, her expression falling even more as she looked at me

"Do you want to err...come in?" her voice was hesitant, yet barely inaudible

"Please " I replied, as she stepped aside ushering me in, the waft of vanilla hitting my senses as I passed her, the scent which never failed to make my stomach flutter or my brain to dysfunction for a split second.

The uncomfortable silence continued until we reached the living room, she had offered for us to go to her room, but I honestly didn't trust my self control. After all wanting to jump someone who had cheated on you for a reason you are yet to establish isn't the wisest of things.

I don't even think Nate would do that, and that _really is _saying something.

I watched as she sat down on the sofa, perched on the end, her legs shaking up and down violently as I sat opposite, leaving a small yet significant distance between us

"So..." I began, attempting to break the suffocating atmosphere, yet I was automatically interrupted by Mitchie

"Shane I'm so sorry! I know it sounds lame but I didn't mean to hurt you, I really didn't, please you've got to believe me" she leaned forward, her voice dripping with desperation as she tried to refrain herself from tears.

I didn't want her to cry

If there was one thing in this world I couldn't stand, it was seeing Mitchie cry. It tore me apart.

I gulped hard my eyes fixating on a spot just left to her, I didn't want to look her in the eyes, but I still wanted to see her "why?" I questioned "why did you do it"

"I-its complicated" she began

"So explain"

"B-before the accident, the fall, before the amnesia, Sam and I, we kind of had a fling" I felt my stomach drop, they what?

And he didn't tell me?

No one knew?

Not even Nate, the drama king of all of St Bernard High School?

"It was a meaningless fling, we hated each other, with a passion, I hated him more than I hated you, the very sight of him made my skin crawl, but I couldn't keep away. It started off harmless, but then well..."

She trailed off as each word she said felt like another knife was being plunged into my chest; I knew the end of her sentence

"You slept with him" I said as a statement, in which she nodded

"It meant nothing, it was a power trip, some involuntary addiction, no one was supposed to know, no one was supposed to get hurt as a result of it"

"How long?" I interrupted, now all of a sudden curious as to how someone who was supposedly my best friend since I was 3 had managed to hold down a secret 'relationship' with the girl I loathed at the time.

She looked towards her lap in embarrassment "4 months"

The realisation that it wasn't just a onetime thing hit me like a ton of bricks, my impression of Mitchie changing completely within a second. I was silenced, trying to process the information through my head that was already reeling

"I don't get it." I finally managed to conclude "if you remember all of this, then why did you go out with me, and then cheat... did- did you use me? Was I some sort of pity relationship after I spent hours upon hours trying to restore you're memory?" my voice got louder and louder as I became more agitated with the situation, my sadness being instantly being replaced with anger and resentment

"I felt so fucking guilty after hurting you that I dedicated my whole freaking summer to help you. I let you in Mitchie, I fell for you, hell I fell for you hard, and you know it, you put me through heartbreak and confusion more times in one summer than I think a soap opera has experienced in a 10 year run! I came here in the hopes that I could salvage our relationship, but how can me if it wasn't really a relationship all along, it was all one big lie."

I shot to my feet, ready to storm out of the house, to slam the door so loudly that the hinges wouldn't stand a chance, to pound the shit out of Nate just because he would be there awaiting my return, but I didn't.

She leapt up, gripping my wrist tightly, her eyes boring into mine "_please_ it wasn't like that, just listen, please"

I sat back down, taking deep breaths as I calmed the blood that was boiling inside me, letting her continue

"I didn't remember what me and Sam had. It wasn't until Natasha got all in my face and said she knew something about me, I was so paranoid, worried about what I could have possibly done, internally ashamed of myself for my past. It seemed unrealistic to me, of course it did, I'm not that person anymore, thanks to you. You changed me from a complete bitch to someone I thought I was proud of, until last night. I racked my brains for hours trying to remember then he found me in the library and it clicked. Everything came rushing back in a flood of memories, drowning me in my past, a past that made me sick to my stomach. I had no morals, I was a slut. He said he wanted me back that he had feelings for me but you've got to believe me Shane I told him I was with you"

She took a deep breath, her face turning a shade of red as she got flustered from the long winded explanation

"I was scared he would tell you, but then again I didn't want to tell you about my past, I was happy with who I am now, what we've got that I didn't want to ruin it, and yes before you laugh or scoff, I know I have. When you went to the bathroom at the concert he forced himself on me, I didn't want to kiss him, but my mind and body were not cooperating with one another. My head was screaming that it was wrong, that I love you, but my body craved the attention. My mind wanting to reminisce on the past. T-then you saw us, I couldn't believe what I had done, you ran off, the expression on your face literally killed me inside, but I didn't run after you, Sam accused me of not loving you, but I do, I love you more than anything and it scares the living shit out of me that I Mitchie Torres a seventeen year old small town girl is in love. But I am. And I've hurt you and if I could do anything for you not to hate me I'd do it. I know I've ruined our relationship, and our friendship, but I couldn't bare not having you in my life"

she broke down in hysterics as she finished her sentence, her body jerking as each sob escaped her lips, I darted towards her, engulfing her in my arms as she continued to sob, just holding her silently. The tears finally subsided when I deemed right to speak "you haven't lost me from your life" I stated

She pulled away, knitting her eyebrows in confusion as her glistening eyes looked into mine, a single tear still rolling slowly down her left cheek, I brushed it away with my thumb. "What? But I-"

I shrugged lightly "we all make mistakes Mitchie, and yes I'm hurt and I feel betrayed but I know that what happened was only out of confusion, as for Sam well that's another matter, he took advantage of you, you're vulnerable-"

"I'm not a china doll Shane!" she protested lightly as I allowed my lips to curve into a small smile for the first time in over twelve hours

"And don't I know it! _But _like you said so yourself you're not that person anymore, you've changed and however much I want to hate you or blame you at this moment in time I can't, because the truth is, I love you too much, to the extent where I think its clouded my ability to think"

"So where does this leave...us?"

I inhaled deeply, brushing her hair behind her ears "how about the place we were 24 hours ago?"I asked hopefully

Her lips curved into a smile "do you really mean that?" I nodded "I love you!"

I pulled her back into my arms, resting my chin on her head before breathing out contently "I love you too"

And happiness was restored.

And there was nothing that was going to stop it.

* * *

**There you go my lovely readers, what did you think? They are back together again! Wooo! Are you happy? I must say I am semi-pleased with this chapter; I'd love to know what you thought of it! As I said, 3 chapters left I think!**

**438 reviews at the moment will update around 452!**

**OH AND IF YOU WANT TO THERES THE OFFICIAL CAMP ROCK AWARDS TAKING PLACE! VOTE VOTE VOTE! make me a happy person! link is on Serendipity545 's profile!**

**Much love**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alrighttt! Hello there everybody, can I just say how much I love you all, in 18 chapters I've had 455 review's, words cannot describe how happy that makes me! So keep them coming and because this is the end, the final chapter, the end of hmr for good!**

**CHECK OUT MY NEW FICS CAPTURED SECRETS AND LOOK AFTER YOU! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sorry for the typos#**

**-**

* * *

It had been a month since Mitchie and I had gotten back together since our little "Sam" disagreement and I'd like to say everything had gone back to normal, but it hadn't.

Not completely.

Don't get me wrong, Mitchie was great, we were great, it's just I couldn't help but shift that nagging feeling at the back of my mind telling me that I shouldn't trust her again so easily.

But she hadn't seen Sam since the concert, and I haven't conversed words with the ass since I knocked his lights out, and it's safe to say I liked it that way.

Sure I had seen him around, and yes my fists did involuntarily clench into tight fists every time I saw his face or heard that whiny voice of his, but I calmed myself down every time, repeatedly telling myself that Mitchie was with me

She loved me

Not him.

She wanted me.

Not him.

She with me.

Not him.

I was insecure, I knew that, Sam was better built than me, he had more friends, he was more popular, he had a hell of a lot more money. Any girl with sense would go for him compared to me. This was why I had to reassure myself of these things. i was scared that one day Mitchie would realise that she was too good for me, and leave me.

I grabbed my lunch tray and made my way through the hoards of students to our usual lunch table situated in the corner of the cafeteria next to the science geeks. As I approached the table I greeted the usual crowd, until I noticed an absentee. Mr 'I never miss school' himself.

"Yo Nate where the hell is Jase? Is he sick or something?" I asked as I sat down beside Mitchie, intertwining our hand under the table

"Oh dude, hasn't he told you? He's finally found a girl who will give him the time of day!" Nate said excitedly before stuffing his mouth with a cheese and pickle roll

"Woah" I muttered in disbelief.

"I know, miracles do happen right!" I rolled my eyes at Nate, many things had changed over the past few months, Mitchie had lost and regained most of her memory, Nate had finally managed to hold down a girl for longer than a song and I had finally managed to get straight A's in most subjects, but one thing hasn't changed

Nate's attitude.

His sarcastic, witty, and unsympathetic attitude. Which still hands down made him one of the most intolerable men on the planet.

Besides the few of us who have actually become immune to his arse-wipe like ways.

"Who's the girl then?" I asked curiously

Mitchie motioned behind us "see the brunette wearing the navy Yale hoodie?"

I nodded

"That's Sarah Marshall, hangs out with the likes of the Steven sisters, a good crowd, she seems really nice, she's in my history class"

I nodded giving her the once over, quite the catch I'm mildly impressed

"Everyone look casual!" Sam whispered loudly " he's bringing her this way"

We all silenced, yeah because this doesn't look weird at all, as Jason approached hand in hand with the girl I had learnt to be Sarah

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed, beaming

We all chorused our greetings as we squished up on the table, allowing them to sit down and join us. We spent the rest of lunch introducing Sarah to our crowd and telling her embarrassing stories regarding Jason much to his dismay. She seemed cool, polite, nice, just the sort of person Jason deserves after the shit he was put through with Natalie

Bell rung indicating that lunch was over and an hour of excruciatingly painful learning was a head of me. "So, how long have you been keeping her hidden from us?" I asked Jason as we walked to lesson

He shrugged "Like 3 weeks"

"Why?" I asked slightly hurt, I mean Jason was supposed to be my best friend and I was supposed to be his, we told each other everything

Well obviously not everything.

"If I'm honest, I didn't want to jinx things you know? You and Nate are really happy with Mitchie and Sam and I just wanted that as well"

"You really like her don't you?" I replied as I noticed the look in his eyes, it was the same look Nate and I shared every time we were with our girls

He nodded "She is man, she really is, I never felt like this when I was with Natalie, I can't keep away I really can't. My mind is constantly on her, she's a keeper."

I patted Jason on the shoulder "that's my boy"

Things had picked up for all of us, we were all happy, in a relationship and enjoying the last year of high school, the last year before our lives took a serious turn and where we would inevitably have to grow up.

Our futures needed to be decided

College applications needed to be filled out

Year book needed to be made

Finals needed to be taken

Prom needed to be organised.

Parties needed to occur.

This was going to be the best year yet, and I'm not going to have it any other way.

-

* * *

9 MONTHS LATER.............................................................

"SHANE! SHANE!" Nate's voice rang through my house as he frantically called my name. I rolled my eyes as he came running down the stairs in nothing but a shirt and boxers, I mean seriously, my mom's home, does he have no shame?

"Yes my dearest Nathaniel?" I replied, leaning against the banister still dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee.

"Where the hell is my tie?" he exclaimed, looking utterly panic stricken. Let me enlighten you as to why.

Well today is not just any day, no, today or shall I say tonight, is the night of the Senior Prom. The last time the whole senior year will be gathered together before graduation to celebrate the end of high school and the end of compulsory education. Sure most of us would continue to college but there was the odd person who wanted to get straight into working dead end jobs.

And why aren't I getting ready yet?

Because its 1:45 pm, we're not supposed to pick the girl's up from Mitchie's till 6 and how long does it take to throw on a suit and rake a brush through my hair?

I'd say about 15 minutes.

But for Nate, no it takes a good 5 hours.

"You mean the one that's around your neck? I replied, trying to keep a straight face, I swear the girls probably hadn't started getting ready yet.

He exhaled deeply "oh thank god, if I had lost it, Sam would have killed me, no joke she threatened to harm Nate Junior"

I snorted a laugh, sounds like something Sam would say. Over the past few months of getting to know Nate's other half its safe to say that she had well and truly come out of her shell, and unfortunately she was just as sarcastic as Nate, if not more.

And it sickens me to say that they were perfect for each other. Only because I lost out on the bet to Nate, parting with my hard earned cash was not appreciated.

"Oh no, not Nate Junior!" I mocked shock

He nodded "I know right! How dare she threaten to harm him, so what if this tie is some rare silk that was imported by her dad from Thailand!"

I laughed " Seriously Nate why are you getting ready so early?"

He scrunched up his face and shot me an unimpressed look "err excuse me, it takes time to reach perfection, they don't call me fuckable for nothing"

"What?!" I said in disbelief "No one has ever called you fuckable!"

"Oh they so have, I mean seriously, who wouldn't want a piece of this" he pointed at himself before flexing his biceps, id give him that, he did have pretty built arms.

"Many, many people" I muttered under my breath

"What was that!?" Nate asked, narrowing his eyes

"Oh nothing" I shook my head "you're totally right Nate, I mean if I was gay you'd totally be getting some from me right now" I replied sarcastically as I began to climb the stairs

I turned around to look at his expression, he just beamed "thanks man" he said sincerely "You're the best friend a guy could ask for"

* * *

I knocked at the door with Jason and Nate in tacked bang on six o'clock dressed in our suits. Nate and Jason had gone for the classic black suit with a tie that coordinated with their date's dress

Me?

I thought I'd be a little different and where a dark grey suit with a royal purple tie, just like Mitchie's dress. I had chosen to leave my hair curly at the request of Mitchie, apparently it was 'sexy'? Whatever. I missed my flat irons. It was like going cold turkey.

My hands came in contact with the wooden door as it swung open revealing a very happy Mr Torres, giving all three of us the once over. He ushered us in, telling us the girls would be down any second. I rubbed my sweaty hands against my trousers.

Why was I so nervous? It's not like I hadn't seen Mitchie in a dress before.

I gulped nervously as I heard footsteps approach the staircase, I quickly shot a glance at Jason and Nate to see pretty much the same nervous expression spread across their faces. I shot my eyes back up to see Sarah was the first one walking down.

Damn, she looked good. Hey! I can look, I'm a guy, and she does look good, but she's not a knock out like my Mitch.

Her long brown hair flowed in loose curls and onto her shoulders as she sported an off the shoulder red dress. I looked at Jason who looked like he was barely able to stand, his jaw hitting the ground and oh my god is he drooling?

Next was Sam, I mean seriously, why the hell wasn't Mitchie down here already, is she trying to torture me, she had refused to show me the dress, she had only let me known the colour.

Sam strutted down the stair case laughing at Nate's face "eyes up Nate" she said as Nate continued to stare at the obvious cleavage exposed. Her hair was tied up in some sort of fancy twist, her teal blue dress complimenting her complexion

Do I sound too girly?

Meh, oh well.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to Nate who had yet to look at her face "seriously Nate, eyes up here" she lifted his chin up to eye level "better"

My eyes fixated on the top of the stairs my heart now racing in my chest, why was time going so agonizingly slow? I felt my breath hitch in my throat as she appeared.

I had imagined what she'd look like in the mystery dress ever since she told me she had brought it, but never in a million years would I have imagined her to look so...

Amazing, beautiful, drop dead gorgeous.

I gulped harshly as she descended down the stairs, her hips swaying as the royal purple Grecian styled dress hung to her curves to perfection. I wanted to shake the hand of the designer to said dress, yet also apologise for the thoughts in my mind which were thinking about disregarding the dress onto the floor. Her hair was very much similar to Sarah's although a little longer, her outfit finished off by a gold clutch bag and necklace which only caused attention to her cleavage.

She was well and truly the definition to perfection.

She reached the bottom of the stairs before doing a twirl "You like?" she asked me as I pulled her too my side

"L-like? I-I love." I managed to stutter out, my mind still messed up by the very sight of her, she had this affect on me.

"Photo's!" Connie exclaimed excitedly, racing into the hallway "Oh boys!" she gushed " don't you look handsome, and Shane! If I was 20 years younger..."

Mitchie scrunched up her face in disgust "mom!" she whined

We all huddled together and posed for photos as a group before taking snaps as couples. Once two camera were filled with photos we made our way to the limo, letting Nate and Jason over take, leaving Mitchie and I dragging behind slightly

"You look beautiful" I admitted causing a small blush to spread across her cheeks

"Really?" she asked not quite believing what I said

I intertwined my fingers with her before giving her a small squeeze "really."

-

* * *

The prom had been going on for a good hour or so, the venue filled to the brim with happy students, some a little too happy thanks to some intoxicating substances that were smuggled in, but happy never the less.

A lot had changed over the past year, new people had entered my life and others had left but I wouldn't swap my current group of friends for the world

Nate and Jason were finally happy with their girlfriends and I was with mine. Us guys still hung out all the time with Chris but Sam and I never saw eye to eye again, In fact he's currently dating Natasha that bitch who started all the rumours off back in September . Mitchie's memory got better and better as each day passed, her memory flooding back, her past nearly pieced together completely. It still pains me every time I think about it, knowing that I was the cause, the problem.

But then again, if none of this had happened. Mitchie would still hate me, I would still hate her and I wouldn't be with the girl I love.

Call it fate if you will.

We had all taken it in turns to dance with each other, Nate currently flinging Mitchie across the floor to Lady GaGa's pokerface as Sarah and I decided to keep things safe, after all no one wanted broken bones on a night like this. Jason and Sam on the other hand? Well they were currently at the buffet table 'nabbing all the good stuff'.

"You know, you bring out the best in each other" Sarah stated, knocking me out of my thoughts as I looked down at her, her small frame a good 3 inches smaller than me

"Who? Me and Nate?" I joked as she gave me a serious look

"No you and Mitchie dumbass, you're like the perfect couple, it's a little sickening" she sighed

"What about you and Jason, you're good aren't you?" I asked a little worried, I had seen how Jason reacts to heart break before and it's not pretty, they were both my best friends, I don't know what I'd do if they parted

Her eyes widened as she gasped slightly "yes! But you two are like....argh words can't even describe it, it's like you were made for each other, it's the kind of shit you read in books"

I laughed before smiling sincerely "thanks"

"No problem kiddo"

I rolled my eyes, why she called me that I'd never know, after all I was 3 months older than her.

Jason coughed "mind if I have m'lady back?"

My hands dropped from around her waist "she's all yours mate"

I scanned the room to see Mitchie making her way towards me as she mocked a gagging motion and pointed behind her.

I raised my eyebrow as she stepped out the way, now knowing why. There was Nate and Sam, grinding against one another to... You're beautiful by James Blunt.

Seriously?

What the fuck is up with them two?

I tore my eyes away from the stomach churning sight towards Mitchie as she grabbed my hand, beckoning me with her finger

I looked at her wide eyes as a mischievous grin spread across her features, her hand leading me to the corner of the room, unoccupied by people and away from the prying eyes of Nate & co.

She pushed me against the wall, my back coming in contact with the cool surface with force.

She got on her tip toes, bringing her face to my ear making my heart speed up in my chest, still after all this time, being in close proximity to Mitchie still caused my insides to go a little crazy. I loved the effect, and something tells me it's not going to disappear any time soon. I loved her, and so what if I was only 18, I could see myself spending the rest of my days, all my days with her.

Her warm breath tickled my ear as she opened her mouth to speak "have I ever told you how much I love you?"

I pulled back slightly, wrapping my arms around her waist, I smiled "yep" I said popping the 'p' as I let a smug grin spread across my face "but it's nice to hear it" I pulled her closer, the silk of her dress, smooth against my arms and hands "but I love you more"

Her eyes widened as she shook her head profusely "no really, you don't get it, I didn't like myself before the accident, I hated the way I had to put on a front, that wasn't who I was, I didn't like peoples deception of me, and you pushing me, well I mean arguing with me which ultimately lead me to falling down the stairs was a blessing in disguise"

I knitted my eyebrows together, confused, how on earth was me causing her serious injury and uncomfort a blessing in disguise? "How?"

She exhaled deeply as she began to sway in my embrace, as the music still played in the background, her eyes locking with mine "forgetting everything, put me back at square one, it let me start my life over again, sure I had done bad things in the past but this was an opportunity to wipe the slate clean. I got to learn about myself from someone else's perspective and I hated what I saw, I changed into a better person, and that's down to you, and no one else. You were the one who spent every waking moment you could trying to regain my memory, filling in the missing pieces and never once did you give up on me. I hurt you, I let the old me shine through with Sam, but you still took me back after all the shit I put you through. You truly are one amazing guy Shane Gray, bad habits aside of course. I still to this day will never understand your love for cucumber and peanut butter sandwiches."

I laughed "way to kill a romantic moment Mitchie"

She shrugged "y'know me..." she winked

"Although there's just one thing that's a bit hazy" she concluded bringing her arms from around my neck to the waistband of my trousers. I stiffened...what the...

"a-and what's that?" I managed to choke out, my breath still pretty much hitched in my throat as her fingers toyed with the waistband, has she forgotten we're in public?

"hmmm" was her reply as she looked up at me once more, silently laughing slightly as she caught a glimpse of my confused and pained expression "well you see, there's one thing that I just don't remember, well you told me about it, but I can't visualise it in my head"

I racked my brain trying to think what she was on about but I couldn't, how was I supposed to know what she remembered and what she hadn't.

Her hands moved to my sides, her fingers slipping under my waistband, as she reached up and placed a soft kiss on my lips

Was she...

I thought she had a little more class than to hook up with me in the middle of the senior prom,

But then again, I had the same intentions, just after.

Her lips lingered on mine before I felt her tug at my trousers causing them to fall, my shirt now hanging loose.

She pulled away and gave me a quick wave as my , jaw fell open as my trousers fell to a pit around my ankles, three things were running through my head at that moment

1: thank god I chose boxers this morning

2: thank you for being out of the sight of the rest of the student body

3; how I'm going to kill that pretty little girlfriend of mine when I get my hands on her

"Mitchie!" I shouted out over the music as I scrambled to pull my trousers back up as discreetly as possible, as she continued to run over to the rest of the gang

When I say run, I mean stumble numerous times over her 5 inch heels. I caught up easily as she flung herself at Nate, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest, causing Sam to give her a somewhat peeved look

"Nate save me!" she mumbled overdramatically into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shooting me a confused look.

"What the..." Nate began but stopped when he realised Mitchie's body was jerking in his embrace

God was she... "Mitchie are you crying?" Nate asked before he looked back at me

"I swear to god what have you done this time jerkoff?" Nate accused as I got looks like daggers from Sam, Kevin and Sarah "because I don't care if your my best friend and that you've seen me naked, I will rip you to shreds"

and me seeing him naked would change that, how?

This only caused Mitchie's body to jerk even more. Nate looked worried as he reluctantly pulled her away from his grasp "Mitch are you okay..." his eyes widened as his expression automatically changed.

Nate spun her around to face to, for me to see her laughing.

"I'm sorry but can somebody tell me what's going on, one minute Mitchie's dragging you off somewhere, the next she's crying and now she's laughing" Jason asked utterly confused as he ran one hand through his hair

"Why don't you ask Mitchie what she did?" I asked unimpressed, stopping myself from smiling

All eyes turned to her as she shrugged pulling me to her side and Nate to her other, as the rest of the group attached themselves to one another. Little did we all know that besides graduation this could be the last time we were all together before parting our separate ways for college. Even if they ripped the piss out of me and annoyed me most of them time, I seriously couldn't wish for a better group of friends

"I may have pulled down his trousers..."

Everyone burst out into hysterical laughter, everyone accept me, why wasn't I finding the funny side to be being humiliated?

"Oh dude, the Shame!" Nate said through his laughter, that scrawny face of his turning red

"Ohh is he a boxers or briefs kind of guy?" Sarah asked winking, causing me to squirm slightly, why were we talking about my choice of undergarment again?

"W-why?!" Jason asked intrigued

Mitchie looked up at me mouthing 'I'm sorry I love you really' before explaining herself "It was the last puzzle piece, the last thing i couldnt quite visualise, the event which inevitably lead us through years of drama. So i let my perverted 6 year old self come to life again."

i rolled my eyes and pulled her into an embrace "thank you for helping me remember"

* * *

**There you go guys, HMR is OVER! I finished it really suckishly, but I thought I should do a full 360 with it. I'm sorry if I disappointed but I couldn't think of much else to do with this. I really do hope you enjoyed this story and please check out my remaining fics**

**Look after you**

**Two can play that game**

**Captured Secrets **

**Too good to be true.**

**Thanks guys for being so great and reviewing! you've made this story a massive success! i love you all.**

**-**

**laura**


End file.
